Hybrid DXD
by The Storyteller993
Summary: AU! Hyoudou Issei was an orphan with no family or friends wondering why was he born in this world . One day he meets a girl asking him to be his girlfriend and she kills him . But a certain black haired female fallen devil angel has other plans with him . Rated M & Harem Lemons plus Humor . High School DxD is owned and written by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero.
1. The beginning

**Hello _everyone and welcome to my first ever anime fanfic published on fanfiction . I am The Storyteller993_** _**bringing you my first Highschool Dxd multiple crossover . Before i begin i hope each and everyone of you will like my story that i am calling it Hybrid DXD . I am a beginner of a writter so please bare with me and my writting if i** **ts not all that good . Now the story will focus our favorite main protagonist Hyoudou Issei becoming the Red Dragon Emperor , many women and many other surprises that will come in this fic , ohh one thing this is a alternate universe world so things will be a little different but enough with all the talking let us begin and please let a review and maybe a follow up if you want . See ya all next time . Be safe & peace everyone .**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1 : The beginning ._**

" Hahaha youre pathetic . I dont even understand why the others were so afraid of you " said a sexy female woman with black hair wearing a black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots .

" Even this date of yours was pathetic , but what can you expect from a human . I wish i could stay and watch how die but i have other stuff to do so see ya " said the sexy female woman showing a pair of black wings appearing behind her and leaves the corpse of the human to die .

"I'ts black , her heart is black just like the color of her hair . I'ts black ,her black hair is like the abyss that never ends " said a boy that was laying down on the ground bleeding after being stabbed in the stomach by a lighting spear .

" This is no surprise , why is someone like me allowed to live in a world with no family or friends " said again the boy .

" My , my look at you all beaten up " said a female girl appears in front of him from a magical red portal . This girl is a a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. This girl is wearing a classical japanese black kimono , white socks and wooden sandals .

" I know this girl , she is one year older then me in my highschool . Why is she here ?" asked the boy who who started to close his eyes losing his consciousness in front of the black haired girl .

" Dont worry my little Kouhai , i am not gonna let you die yet " said the beautifull black haired girl with a smile on her face .

" Mommy , mommy please dont leave me " said a little a little girl who was crying seeing his parents leaving her all alone .

" Ehh , what is this place ? And who is that little girl ?" asked the boy who a few minutes earlier was laying down on the grounf waiting to die , next he finds himself in a dark place seeing a girl all alone .

" Please mommy dont leave me , Akeno will behave from now own " said the little girl that goes by the name of Akeno .

" Give it up little girl . This world has no happy endings for people like us " said the boy to the little girl .

" _ **MOMMY**_ " yelled very loud litte Akeno seeing her family leaving her behind .

" I want to try and cheer her up but i dont know how since i never had a family or a friend , to give me a reason to keep on living" said the boy to himself .

" But you are not alone anymore my little Kouhai " said the girl who appeard to him not very long ago .

Hearing her voice the boy turns around and is surprised to see the same beautifull woman again in front of him .

" I know you , youre my Senpai " said the boy the girl .

" Akeno Himejima , please dont forget it okay ? Now what is your name ?" asked Akeno .

" Uhh , right Hyoudou Iseei pleasure is all mine Akeno - senpai " said Issei to her bowing down his head .

" Hyoudou Issei , a very interesting name for such a lovely boy " said Akeno surprising a little Issei hearing what his senpai.

Nobody has ever complimented Issei in his life , making him feel really weird to be called a lovely boy . But Iseei changed the topic when he started to speak again .

" What is this place Akeno - senpai ?" asked Issei .

" If you want to find out , pleasure be carefull next time my little Kouhai " said Akeno dissapearing in th darkness .

" Wait Akeno - senpai " said Issei but wa brought back to reality when he noticed he just fallen down from his bed .

" What the ..." said Issei noticing he was in the apartament room he rented.

" Dammit that was a very weird dream " said Issei getting up from the floor to start his day . He goes to the bathroom takes a shower , after he starts to brush his teeth .

After he finish he heads to the kitchen to have breakfast . Whille he was eating Issei was thinking why did he had that kinda weird deam .

" I dont understand what was with that dream . I start having a girlfriend named Yuma Amano who asked me out then after that sweet date she kills me wearing some kinda bondage clothes and she claims to be a fallen angel , then Akeno - senpai appears in my dream " said Issei .

Issei was lost in his thoughts that he never noticed how late he was to school . But when he does he packs his stuff inside his backpack and changes in his Kuoh Academy uniform .

" Crap , crap , crap late again . When will i learn " said Issei who finished changing in his uniform and runs really fast to school .

 ** _At school ..._**

"Sensei please forgive me for being late again " said Issei to his homeroom teacher .

" You need to be carefull Hyoudou when you go to bed , but since youre a decent student who always is studiyng hard i will forgive you this time but please dont let it happen again " said his homeroom teacher .

" Understood sensei" said Issei .

 _ **Later that day ...**_

" Thank god , i have a good teacher who is willing to forgive me . But he is right i need to be carefull just like he said " said Issei to himself .

Suddenly Issei hears screams and sees a huge crowd yelling for the simple fact that Akeno Himejima entered the school cafeteria .

"Akeno - senpai is sure loved alot by many of our students either if i'ts a boy or a girl " said Issei who started to remember his weird dream about being killed and then his senpai appears in a black kimono .

" Issei - san " said Akeno to him bringing him back to reality from his daydream , shcokking him a little that falls down from his chair .

" Uhh ... hello Akeno - senpai what brings you here ?" asks Issei but then his eyes are shocked to see Akeno's black sexy panties .

" Nothing much , i just wanted to know how are you doing today" said Akeno .

" Oh my is something wrong Issei - san ?" asks Akeno .

" Huh ? Ohh no everything is fine "said Issei to his senpai .

"Well in any case are you free after school ?" asks Akeno which brings shock to the rest of the stundents who were in the cafeteria wondering why is Akeno asking if Issei is free after school .

" Y... yeah no plans for me today" said Issei .

" Ahh perfect , i was wondering if you could assist me at my club activities " said Akeno .

" O... okay , but why me ?" asks Issei .

" Well i dont trust to many boys , but you seemed kinda interesting and a person that i feel like i can trust so please wait me in youre classroom and i will come to get you " said Akeno .

Hearing this Issei was again confused , did he received a compliment ? that is what he was thinking at the moment . So far nobody has ever cared for him always being alone in this world with no family and no friends .

" Okay then Akeno - senpai i will assist you at youre club activities" said Issei but was stooped from speaking when Akeno puts her finger on his mouth .

" Akeno" said Akeno to Issei .

" Huh " said Issei .

" Please call me Akeno " said Akeno .

" Okay" said Issei and sees how she leaves him , making Issei wonder what is Akeno up to .

On the school hall Akeno encounters her club president , a beautifull crimson red haired beauty who starts speaking :

" Akeno i hope you know what youre doing " said the crimson red haired beauty .

"My , my Rias are worried for me or for my little Kouhai " said Akeno to the girl that was Rias Gremory of the Gremory household.

" Please dont misunderstand , youre the Queen of my Peerage and like any other good master i need to be sure that everything is okay with one of my Peerage members when they act on there own without consulting with me first , just like you did stealing an evil piece and making that ritual to turn that kid into the first hybrid fallen devil angel male "said Rias to Akeno .

" My , my the president Rias is mad i wonder what kinda punishment you have planned for me " said Akeno .

" You will find out soon enough , but since you already did what you did i am gonna let you play with that kid until youre satisfied " said Rias leaving Akeno all alone .

" Tch , dont act like you know it all Rias . That kid will bring the Himejima family to a much stronger position The Gremory household already has " said Akeno bitting her finger a habbit of her when she is pissed off .

 _ **After school ...**_

" Man Akeno - senpai is late " said Issei waiting all alone in the classroomand being the only student left inside the school waiting for Akeno to pick him up . Suddenly the door open making Issei terrified to see that it was Yuuma Amano or Raynare her real name whille she turned into her mature grown up fallen angel form .

" How the fuck are you still alive ?" asked Raynare looking very angry at Issei .

 _ **"**_ _**What ? So it was not a dream ? I was really killed ? But how cant that be if i am standing right here on my very own two feet**_ _ **"**_ said Issei inside his mind .

"I ASKED HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL ALIVE ?" asked Raynare yelling this time at Issei .

" I ... i dont know "said Issei to Raynare .

" Huh ? You dont know ? Do you think i was born yesterday ? Well it dosent matter how are you still alive , since this time i am gonna make sure youl be dead and rip all youre body parts as souvenirs "said Raynare scarying Issei really bad .

" My , my you are very energetic that has even a wild imagination . But i cant let you kill him again" said a female voice appearing behind Raynare revealing to be none other then Akeno .

" Huh ? Who the hell are you ?" asked Raynare being even more angrier when she was being interrupted .

" My name dosent matter to a low - life fallen angel like yourself " said Akeno to Raynare with a big smile on her face .

" Akeno - senpai please run away she is a dangeous person " said Issei really worried for Akeno to appear just now .

" My , my little Kouhai is all worried for me , but dont worry Issei - san i can take care of myself " said Akeno shocking both Raynare and Issei when two different type of wings appeared on Akeno's back . One wing looked just like Raynare's wings and the other one looked like a devil wing , making Issei wonder if Akeno is even human to begin with .

" What the hell are you ?"asked Raynare not seeing something like this in her entire life .

" Me ? Just another fallen angel like yourself "said Akeno to Raynare .

" Lies , i have never seen a fallen angel with two different wings , especially one that has a devil wing "said Raynare .

" Devil wing ?" asked Issei not understanding anything at this moment .

" Wait , now i understand it , should have noticed sooner you belong to the Gremory Peerage household the only female hybrid fallen devil angel . And since this kid is still alive that means that the Gremory houseld is behind this ressurecting this kid back to life by turning him into a devil" said Raynare .

"What i am devil ?" asked Issei .

" Only a half devil " said Akeno to Issei .

" What ?" asked both Raynare and Issei at the same time .

" Issei was brought back to life by an evil piece the Gremory household owns , but they dont know about this , Issei is half devil and half fallen angel the first ever male fallen devil angel just like i am the first female fallen devil angel " said Akeno .

" What ? Is this true ? "asked Issei .

" Hahahaha , this is very interesting , very interesting indeed . I wonder how will the heir of the Gremory household will respond hearing that her servant has did somthing like that on her own without his master knowing said Raynare bursting alot into a creppy and scary laugh from her .

" My master already knows that i commited a sin to do something on my own and i will accept any kinda punishment , but not after i will kill you the same way you did with my little Kouhai "said Akeno not giving up on her smile from her face .

" You bitch "said Raynare .

" My , my someone needs to clean that filthy mouth of yours "said Akeno to Raynare .

" Why you ... that was the only thing Raynare was able to say when a powerfull lightning was heard behind her from outside . Turning back Raynare noticed a lightning spear coming to her destroying the window , but Raynare dodged the attack just in time and saw the heavy scar burn left on the floor that almost got her .

" Hah you missed "said Raynare .

" Really ?"asked Akeno pointing with her finger at Raynare to look up .

Raynare looks up and notice multiple lightning spears ready to be dropped down on her head , one wrong move and Raynare is dead .

" Tch , fine i am gonna retreat for now " said Raynare turning back to her human form . Coming next to Akeno , Raynare say some very important words to Akeno to think about it .

" If the underworld hears about this , youl will be finished for acting on youre own" said Rayanre leaving the classroom .

" Do you think i dont about this you idiot ?" asked Akeno coming closer to Issei and looks at him .

Issei was lost in his thoughts , he still heard the words of Akeno that he is the first ever hybrid fallen devil angel male and he didn't knew what to do or say .

Until Issei noticed a hand trying to pick him up , it was Akeno ' s hand and Issei looking at her noticed a very pretty smile from her .

" I am sorry that i dragged you into this , but dont fear me or my master since both of us and rest of the peerage members will make sure nothing bad will happen with you " said Akeno .

" Promise ?" asked Issei .

" I promise my little Kouhai" said Akeno .

And with that Hyouodu Issei takes her hand to gets up not knowing at the moment that his life will change forever facing very dangerous and much more powerfull oponents that will be after him , and the variety of women he will encounter from now on .


	2. Mysterious Lights in the Sky

**_Finally back with chapter 2 of Hybrid DXD before the Christmas holiday. Thank you for liking the first chapter Hybrid DXD and i will try to do my best to make this story decent . Second i wanna thank you for adding Hybrid DXD to youre communities Harem Community and My All Time Favourite . Let us begin then the second chapter and dont forget to follow and review if you want of course . See ya all at the end of this second chapter with a few more words i want to say before taking a break since the Chirstmas holidays that are gonna start soon ._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 : Mysterious Lights in the Sky**_

 _ **Later that day in the Underworld ...**_

" You fool how dare you come back at me , telling me that you not failed me once but twice killing that brat " said a tall young man around his 20's with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes . His outfit consisted in a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes . Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not buttoned revealing his chest blasting a fireball from his hand to Raynare making her hit the wall really hard showing blood coming from her mouth .

Raynare tries to get up back on her feet coughing with blood coming from her mouth , trying to speak .

" Riser Phenex ... that was the only thing Raynare was able to say when she is hit again with another fireball coming from the man in front of her named Riser Phenex .

" When did i allowed a low - life fallen angel to speak like that ?" asked Riser .

" I apologise master Phenex. Please allow me another pne last chance to finish my mission you gaved it to me " said Raynare .

" First you dare coming back to me saying you failed me again , next you expect me to give you another shoot ?" asked Riser .

" Yes please master Phenex , give me one more chance i will do anything " said Raynare .

" Anything ?" asked Riser looking at Raynare **'** s body with malicious eyes .

" Anything" said Raynare .

After thinking for two minutes Riser gaved his answer :

" Very well i am giving you one more chance but you will pay me with youre body , but if you fail me again you and youre sister will be finished , i hope you understand that " said Riser to Raynare .

" Thank you master Phenex " said Raynare seeing Riser throwing something at her which she grabs it with no problem . In her hand Raynare noticed a small pill and then looks back at her master ..

" Master what is this pill? " asked Raynare .

" My family is developing these pills to heal very powerfull wounds that would take days to heal . You should be lucky that i am showing this kinda mercy to creatures such as yourself , now take it heal youre wounds and finish the mission" said Riser .

" Understood " said Raynare.

The scene changes to a shower room were we see Raynare taking a shower fully healed very fast by the pill she received from her master .

" **I _dont_ remember how this shit even started . But no matter what i will kill that former human and that woman so me and my sister can be free " **said Raynare to herself having a short flashback after only a day she believed she killed Hyoudou Issei she sees him alive the next day .back at Kuoh Academy .

 _ **Back at Issei 's apartament ...**_

Issei was laying down on his bed thinking at what happend so far with him . He recalls how he died , then he as brought back to life as the first ever hybrid male fallen devil angel by his senpai Akeno Himejima twlling him that they most cancel there meeting they were supposed to have for the next day after school .

" Man what a weird day. First ever hybrid male fallen devil angel huh ? I hope i will live up to her expectations" said Issei looking at the ceiling of his apartament.

Suddenly Issei feels a weird presence and noticed as he was looking at the window a black figure flying very close to his apartament .

" What was that ?" asked Issei .

"This presence feels very familiar and it is not far away from the park were Raynare killed me . I should check it out " said Issei closing the window and sees at his desk the incantation devils card he received from Akeno to summon a devil for help having a short flashback how he received the card .

 _ **Flashback ...**_

" Issei listen very carefull , Raynare will not give up on killing you . So if she is gonna attack you again use this incantation devils card to summon a devil to help you out . Remember and promise me that you will use it " said Akeno to Issei .

" Understood Senpai" said Issei taking the card from Akeno .

 _ **Flashback ends ...**_

" Im sorry Senpai , i know that i promised to use it but i have this weird feeling telling me that i must do this alone" said Issei leaving his apartament leaving the incantation devils card on his desk .

 _ **Meanwhille at Kuoh Academy ...**_

Akeno was with Rias telling her what happened today , surprising Rias a little .

" I see and this whole thing happened after school ?" asks Rias .

" Yes " said Akeno to Rias .

" So there are more fallen angels in this school not just you Akeno " said Rias to Akeno .

" Appears so " said Akeno .

" But how did they infiltrated my teritory without being spotted ?" asked Rias .

" Well i came to only one conclusion . Someone is working for them , telling them everythong about who' s teritory is " said Akeno .

" The fallen angels convinced a powerfull devil capable to hide his presence here and is giving info about every student that learns at Kuoh" said Akeno .

" You might be on to something here Akeno . And i bet that the most common name that appeared for them to hunt down is Issei " said Rias .

" We dont know yet for sure if Issei is really there main target . That boy dosent had anything to begin with , no parents no friends nothing at all"said Akeno feeling sad for her little Kouhai .

" You really like this boy Akeno . I can read it all over youre face " said Rias .

" Nothing seems to amaze you Rias" said Akeno . What Rias told Akeno was true she really liked Issei but she didn't knew that a fallen female hybrid devil angel could have feelings for a human , or former human .

" Look if you wamt to see him again then go pay him a visit. And dont worry i will ask Sona and Tsubaki to do a private investigation at Kouh to discover who is working with the fallen angels "said Rias .

" Thank you Rias " said Akeno and with that she created a red circle leaving Rias all alone .

" Akeno i wanted to tell you some other important stuff also like i just discovered you stole a mutation piece to ressurect Issei . I hope you know that if you combine evil pieces with secret incantion's from the fallen angels might mutate the evil piece more " said Rias .

 ** _Back at Issei ' apartament ..._**

Akeno appears in Issei ' apartament room and noticed he is not around , which made Akeno wonder were he could be . Until Akeno noticed the incantaion devils card she gaved to Issei sitting on his desk .

" Issei - kun , you broke youre promise to me " said Akeno . The she looks at the window and has a pretty good idea were Issei is at the moment .

 ** _" Issei - kun , please hang on . I am gonna make sure you wont die a second time_** ** _"_** said Akeno .

 _ **Meanwhille with Issei at the park ...**_

Issei was at the park were Raynare killed him and was ressurected back by Akeno .

" Dammit this is nonesense , why did i came here again?" asked Issei to himself .

"My , my look what i have found " said the voice of a female that Issei knew very well who it belonged to , it was Raynare .

" I was hopping i could youre master also , so i can kill her to " said Ranare .

" This is bad really ,really bad " said Issei .

Not very far away two Kuoh Academy students were heading home when they noticed Issei and Ranare .

One of the students was a blonde boy and next to him was alittle silver hair girlblicking a lolipop .

" Is that who i think it is Koneko - chan " said the blonde boy to the little girl that goes by the name of Koneko .

" Yep i think that boy is Akeno - senpai 's little hybrid experiment Kiba " said Koneko to the blonde boy .

" Shouldn't we help the kid ?" asks Kiba .

" We cant until Rias - senpai gives us the order he will have to deal with this alone , for the time being " said Koneko .

" That is really cold even for you Koneko - chan " said Kiba to her .

" Orders from Rias are absolute Kiba you know that also " said Koneko .

"Dammit" said Kiba hating he cant help Issei .

" Okay little first male hybrid fallen devil angel time for you to die" said Raynare creating a litghting spear in her hand .

" If this is my destiny to die , then answer me one question Raynare " said Issei to her .

" Very well , speak up " said Raynare to Issei .

" Why me ? Why do i have to die so you can be satisfied " said Issei .

"I have my reasons , you would never understand " said Raynare having short flashbacks of her sister being a hostage to Riser Phenex .

" Now time for you to die" said Raynare throwing the lighting spear at Issei but it was destroyed by a sword wielder appearing in front of both Raynare and Issei shocking both of them .

" Who the fuck are you ?" asks Raynare .

" Yuuto Kiba , Rias Gremory's Knight at your service " said Kiba to Raynare .

" Rias Gremory's Knight ? **_FOR CRYING OUT LOUD HOW MANY MEMBERS OF THE GREMORY PEERAGE ARE GONNA STAND IN MY WAY KILLING THAT BOY WHO CANT EVEN PROTECT HIMSELF_** " yelled Raynare in total anger .

" As long as it takes" said Kiba to Raynare .

" Kiba is right , even if Rias will bery very upset at us , acting on our own , but if he is gonna be punished then i am gonna join him being punished as well " said Koneko appearing next to Kiba putting on her hands a pair of fighting glowes .

"With that being said allow me to introduce myself also . Koneko Toujou Rias Gremory's Rook " said Koneko .

" Sorry Koneko - chan " said Kiba .

" To late now Kiba " said Koneko to him .

Koneko and Kiba started then to avoid multiple lightning spears coming from Raynare being made with such hatred .

But Koneko and Kiba couldn't dodge all the attacks of Raynare . They nedded to attack if they wanted to take Raynare down .

" Man she can be a very annoying fallen angel " said Koneko .

" She , but every enemy has a weakness . We just need to find it and used " said Kiba to Koneko .

" Well if you can distract her , until i find the right opening to strike her down with one powerfull fist " said Koneko .

" I can , just tell me how much time do you need ?" asks Kiba .

" 10 minutes " said Koneko .

" Okay " said Kiba making his way towards Raynare with his sword . Raynare didn't understand what is Kiba up to coming straight at her .

" Let us see what you can do against me in a duel . En Garde , fallen angel " said Kiba poiting his sword at her .

" If you think you can take me down , then be my guest " said Raynare making a lightning blade in her hand so she can fight against Kiba . And with that the blades of Raynare and Kiba clashed against each other , leaving a powerfull wind behind them sending Issei a few meters back hitting his back on a tree knocking him out cold .

" Let me ask you just one thing kid " says Raynare to Kiba .

" Why is the Gremory household so protective for that kid . He was nevere ressurected by Rias Gremory . He was ressurected by that female fallen devil angel " says Raynare to Kiba .

" I dont care who brought him back to life . All i know is that he was given a second chance at life , when he never had a family or a friend " said Kiba .

" Pathetic " said Raynare .

The fight between Raynare and Kiba was under way with Kiba doing very well against Raynare . Raynare was starting to get irritated so she changed her weapon from a lightning blade , to a lightning spear .

" That is pure cheating , fallen angel " said Kiba to Raynare .

" Cheating ? Dont make me laugh . I will do anything and i really mean anything so i can get what i want" said Raynare having short flashbacks with her and her little sister being tortured by devils since they were kids .

" I will complete my mission and nobody will stand in my way " said Raynare stabbing in the shoulder Kiba with her lighning spear . But then she noticed Kiba smilling and then he dissapears .

" What ? Ilusions ? "asks Raynare .

" Exactly , and not just that i can use spells also " said Kiba shouting a new spell against Raynare which she dodged with no problem .

 _ **"**_ _**You little piece of trash . Youl pay with youre life on the line**_ _**"**_ said Raynare to Kiba almost yelling at him .

" Then come at me with all youre might and make beg for my life " said Kiba .

" With pleasure " said Rayanare . The fight with Raynare proved to Kiba that he neglected his devil training , when he started to feel really tired and the fight was not taken place for almost ten minutes like Koneko told him she needs to be ready .

 _ **" Koneko**_ **\- chan please hurry , i am about to reach my limit** _ **"**_ said Kiba to himself using multiple spells against Raynare and also fighting with his sword at the same time against her . Suddenly he sees Koneko on top of a tree making some signs to him that she is ready .

" Is there something wrong ? Are you getting tired ?" asks Raynare .

" Dont push youre luck fallen angel " said Kiba with a smile trying to destroy the lightning spear with his sword . Raynare noticed the sweat that appeared on Kiba and she she that moment , that he wont last pretty much longer .

The entire scenery turned awfull with trees being cut in two , the ground having craters because of the lightning attacks Raynare used against Kiba . Just then when Raynare made Kiba loses his sword , she felt a weird and looking up she noticed the silver haired girl Koneko coming at her with full speed ahead .

Raynare uses her wings to fly and dodge the attack noticing how the little silver haired girl crushed the entire ground splitting it in two .

" Koneko - chan , please try to hurry next time " said Kiba to her .

" You really have been slacking off . Even if you can use a holy sword "said Koneko to him .

" Koneko - chan , that was supposed to be a secret " said Kiba . Hearing this angered Raynare even much more then before yelling really loud this time around .

 **"** **YOU CAN USE A HOLY SWORD ? A WEAPON THAT WAS CREATED BY THE CHURCH FIGHTING WITH IT AGAINST OTHER DEVILS ? AND YOU JUST ONLY PLAYED WITH ME ? HOW DARE YOU THINK OF ME BEING A WEAK CREATURE NOT TAKING THIS FIGHT SERIOUSLY** **"** said Raynare to Kiba releasing all her anger out .

" To answer at youre question is that i only fight with serious threats " said Kiba with a smile on his face .

" You dare to mock me even more ? You think i am no threat at all ? "asks Raynare .

" Yep . Hey dont blame me know fallen angel . You were so focused to take me down that you didn' t bother to notice what kinda sword i was using against you " said Kiba .

"You bastard" said Raynare really pissed off at how things turned out for her .

" You should be more carefull above you then insulting me " said Kiba to Raynare poiting at her to look up . Raynare sees above her head Koneko trying to attack again , but Raynare dodged Koneko's attack. Raynare was not able to relax at all when Kiba also comes straight at her with his sword .

Issei finally opened his eyes and was amazed to see how well Kiba and Koneko are still fight against Raynare seeing the whole scenery with brokken trees , the ground being destroyed .

" Those two are really amazing " said Issei .

" Indeed Issei "said another voice coming behind revealing to be Akeno .

"Akeno - senpai please forgive me for breaking my promise to you" said Issei to Akeno .

" No need to worry my little Kouhai , i had a feeling that this happen . But our enemy is right , you cant expect us to always come and save you . You must show that youre stronger also " said Akeno to Issei .

 _ **"** **Huh ? Akeno - senpai is right i need to step up . She ressurected me back to this world , a world were i dont have a family or a friend . I cant let other people fight my battles**_ _**"**_ said Issei to himself . Just then Issei 's hand started to to glow which he noticed fast and wonders what is happening to him .

" I bet youre wondering why youre hand has started to glow " said Akeno to Issei .

" I do " said Issei .

" Youre hand is glowing since i used some of my electrical powers to bring you back to life , meaning you might have electrical powers like myself "said Akeno .

" You mean i can shot lighting spears also ? "asked Issei .

" You can do much more is i unlock youre powers "said Akeno .

" Unlock my powers ?!" said Issei .

" Yes , but you must be really sure about this , there is no turning point back "said Akeno .

Looking at his hand then looking back at Kiba and Koneko protecting Issei , made Issei decide what he has to do .

" Do it " said Issei to Akeno .

" Very well then " said Akeno coming closer to Issei surprising him a little when she started to touch his face , but got surprised and shocked even more when Akeno kissed him on the lips .

At that moment Issei was lost at words , Akeno was kissing him who was seen even by Kiba , Koneko and even Raynare who stopped fighting when they noticed Akeno kissing Issei .

" That is very shamefull" said Koneko blushing a little seeing Akeno kissing Issei .

" You act like you wanted to kiss him also " said Kiba to Koneko .

" Hmph , that is absurd . there is no way i would do something like that " said Koneko really upset to Kiba whille blushing at the same time .

 _ **" No way huh ? , youre are not very honest with yourself Koneko** **\- chan**_ _ **"**_ said Kiba inside his mind .

Inside Issei 's body his cells started to feel wierd , until the mutation evil piece was starting to beat and a huge lighting absorbed Issei into the light making Akeno step back from him .

" His aura power is incredible" said Kiba trying to shield himself from the wind that started to appear thaanks to IsseiIssei 's power .

" And dangerous " said Koneko doing the same thing like Kiba , protecting herself also from the wind made by Issei 's power .

 _ **Back at Kuoh ...**_

Rias noticed the box of the mutation eveil pieces reacting making her wonder what is going on . Even other devils who study at Kuoh started to feel the imense power that was unleashed .

"Akeno i hope you didn't do what i think you did" said Rias when behind her a huge light appeared from the park with multiple lights starting to scatter to different places all around the world and even far more away if not .

" Youre suspicions are not wrong Rias , youre queen did what you fear the most " said a girl with black short hair and glasses wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform , alongside her was another girl with the same uniform having also glasses and black hair , but her hair was much longer .

" Sona and Tsubaki " said Rias .

" Rias be aware if this is the end it was a pleasure to meet you" said Sona .

" We wont die Sona " said Rias .

" How can you be sure Rias ?" asks Sona .

" True , at first first i was surprised by what Akeno did , unlocking Issei 's power . But if my Peerage Queen believes in him , then so do i " said Rias to Sona.

" You need to trust youre Peerage alot more Sona" said Rias . Tsubaki was about to speak back ata Rias , for what she told . But Sona stops Tsubaki from making a scene that might make things worse .

 _ **" I hope youre right Rias , i hope youre right**_ _ **"**_ said Sona inside her head , hopping that what Rias is telling her is one hundred percent true .

First light appears at a place with the name West Genetics were a female student who was outside feels the imense power .

" My Lady is something wrong ?" asked a boy who was in a wheelchair with bandages around his eyes who was next to the female student .

" I dont know" said the female student .

Suddenly Andre hears someone falling down on the ground and asks :

" My Lady did you fall down on the ground ? Are you feeling okay ?" asks Andre .

" Yeah it was me , sorry Andre for worrying you . My stigmata's started to itch . Probably because of that light that came into the skies "said the female student .

" O...okay but please dont scare me like that . Youre Elizabeth Mably the daughter of the Mably family and if something would happen to you again i would never forgive myself , neither youre father will forgive me "said Andre to the girl named Elizabeth Mably .

" Sorry Andre and dont worry nothing will happen with me i promise you that" said Elizabeth getting back on her feet .

Hearing this from his Pandora made Andre feel much better knowing that she can take good care of herself proving everytime they faced dangerous situations . Suddenly hears Elizabeth hears a female teacher calling her name .

" Mably , you have been called to fight against a Nova that suddenly appeared at the docks . Many pandoras and limiters are already there fighting . You will go with Kazuya Aoi and Satelizer L . Bridgett as help since youre Limiter is still recovering "said the female teacher .

" Understood Yumi - sensei " said Elizabeth to Yumi - sensei .

" Yumi - sensei can i ask for a favor ?" asks Elizabeth .

" Okay what is it ?" asks Yumi - sensei .

" I was planning to to to the infirmary with Andre after you told me a Nova is at the docks . So can you please take Andre to the infirmary in my place so his bandages can be changed ?" asks Elizabeth .

" Sure " said Yumi - sensei .

" Thank you sensei " said Elizabeth leaving Andre alone with Yumi - sensei so she can fight alongside with Satelizer and Kazuya against the Nova who appeared at the docks .

A second light appeard at a place neamed Tenby Academy , making everyone wonder what is going on here .

" Principal what is this light ?" asked one of the students who was in the principal's office .

" Beats me . But something tells me that this will be very interesting " said the principal of Tenby Academy looking at the window revealing to be a beautifull woman . This woman has long dark pink or magenta hair that is kept in a high ponytail by a black ribbon. She currently has an I-cup bust. She wears an orange-like tracksuit with white stripes on the sides and a pair of slippers.

On the her office desk we see a ring that was glowing but neither her or the student didn't noticed how strong the ring was glowing .

A third light appears on Shinto Teito New Eastern Imperial Capital making everyone wonder what is happening . On a construction site we see a black haired sexy woman wearing a very short purple Chinese dress which shows her cleavage and belly button was drinking sake whille looking at the light that appeard on the sky .

" Man this sake is really good , it tickles me like i found my Ashikabi " said the sexy female taking another sake drink .

A fourth light appears on the sky under a little church . The headpriest noticed and started to speak :

" Is this some kinda test that God is sending us ?" asked the Headpriest . Then one of the church folllowers appears to the headpriest and starts speaking :

" Sir , what is that strange light ?asks the follower .

" I dunno yet . But just in case send both Xenovia and Irina to investigate this weird phenomena that appeard in the sky "said the Headpriest .

"Undestood" said the follower leaving to inform the Xenovia and Irina about there mission .

Outside the church we see two girls looking at the light in the sky . One of the girls is a a young woman with chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and brown eyes.

Hear attire is also Church battle suit, which consists of a black, skin-tight, short sleeve leotard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. Wearing alongisde on her back a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents .

The other one is another young girl with chestnut hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied into twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy . She wears the standard Church battle attire, same as the other girl but with some slight differences and a white hooded cloack with gold and blue accents on her back also .

" Hey Xenovia ?" asks the girl with chestnut hair to the girl next to her that is called Xenovia .

" What is it Irina ?" ask the schin-length blue hair to that girl next to her called Irina .

" Do you have the same weird sensation like i have ?" asks Irina .

" I do , must be because of that light " said Xenovia .

" I wonder if this is a sign from God "said Irina .

" I hope so also " said Xenovia to Irina .

Then both of the girls were surprised when one of the church followers appears at them and starts speaking:

" Xenovia , Irina get ready the headpriest has a mission for both of you " said the church follower .

" Understood" said both Xenovia and Irina at the same time .

 _ **Back with Issei ...**_

Issei was covered in the imense light when he finally comes out with lightning coming out from his body and eyes scaring even Raynare .

" What is going on with him ?" asks Raynare .

" His powers have just been unlocked . A deadly move that could destroy us all , but if he is able to control it then he might become the most powerfull hybrid the world has ever seen " said Akeno whille the ground was started to get destroyed .

" Are you insane ?" asks Raynare , when suddenly she collapses on the ground feeling wierd.

" Well i am called insane most of the times " said Akeno .

" Youre not supposed to be proud of that Akeno - senpai " said Kiba to Akeno .

" Kiba is right Akeno - senpai . Youre a very dangerous woman that enjoys to to much having fun " said Koneko also to Akeno.

" Awww , youre saying like having fun is a bad thing " said Akeno to both Kiba and Koneko .

" Youre idea of fun , means putting the whole in great danger " said Koneko to Akeno .

" This is bad but if i dont fufill my mission , my sister will die . No giving up is not an option here at all . I dont have even the time to speak with these stupid devils "said Raynare not knowing she was being watched by her master the whole time .

" Ohh things have become very interesting . Well then i wonder what will you do now Raynare " said Riser watching the whole event with pleasing eyes from his crystal ball . Riser was so focused on the fight that was taking place that he never noticed his little sister was feeling weird also .

But she was not the only one feeling weird at that time . In another part of the Phenex household we see a huge golden bird cage with someone locked inside of it . This person was another beautifull and sexy female woman just like Rayanre . Her appearence is of a tall and buxom woman with brown eyes and long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye.

Her attire is a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. She appears to wear a white shirt underneath her top, but it can only be seen from the bottom.

Inside the bird cage she was locked this woman was feeling really weird , which she didn't understood why was she feeling that way .

" Something is not right with my body . I feel like someone is touching me and i cant understand why?! " said the beautifull navy blue haired woman .

" I hope that my sister is at least okay , unlike myself "said again the beautifull navy blue haired woman .

Nobody from Riser ' s Peerage or any other member of the Phenex household didn't noticed that a fifth light appeared even on the underworld sky the main reason why Riser' s little sister and the caged woman feelt that way .

 _ **Back with Raynare ...**_

" Dammit i have to kill this kid . I dont want to do it , but what can i do at this moment ?" asks Raynare . Nobody noticed that not very far away from where the fight was taking place a group of people wearing black cloak hoods appearing from the shadows looking at the fight that took place and then at light that appeared on the sky .

" So it begins " said one of the black hooded cloak group members .

" Yes , yes it does " said another one .

" Then let us begin , changing this rotten and stupid world forever we once used to live " said a third one who appeard to be leader of the group .

* * *

 _ **And there you have it everyone second chapter of Hybrid DXD with a cliffhanger at the end . What will happen next ?. Well that youl have to find out next year when the story will return with more surprises in it and dont forget to review and follow up of course if you feel like it and sorry of my writting is not that good for some of you , but i like i said i will do my best to make this story interesting . With that being said** **The Storyteller993 wishes you all Merry Christmas and a happy new year.** **The**_ _**Storyteller993 is out** **.**_


	3. Control or Destroy

_**And** **we are finally bac** **k with chapter 3 Hybrid DXD . Once again Happy New Year and i hope this year things will be even much better then last year for everyone .**_

 _ **Thank you also for liking so far this fic i am really working on it , even if my wirtting is not all that good , but i am trying my best so for that i thank you .**_

 _ **But you guys are not here to read this , youre here to read chapter 3 . So let us begin chapter 3 and see ya all next time with many more other chapters by The Storyteller993 .**_

 _ **See ya all at the end of the first half of chapter 3 Hybrid DXD .**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3** **: Control or Destroy**_

"Hello ? Is someone here ?"asks Issei finding himself walking in a place with nothing else then darkness at every corner .

" Hey , is someone here ?" asked Issei again , and again nobody answered to him . But then Issei felt a hand on his shoulder . Turning around Issei noticed it was none other then Akeno .

" Akeno - senpai ?Is that really you ?" asked Issei

" Hello Issei , welcome back to the dark room " said Akeno back at him .

"The dark room ?" asks Issei .

" Yes , you have been here before " said Akeno to him . Trying to remember Issei recalls that time when he found himself in a dark plack seeing a little girl with the same name Akeno , until Issei realized what that really mean it .

" The dark room huh ? I understand now , this place is the darker corners of my mind . And that little girl is Akeno - senpai from the past . And you are really her , youre just a tiny fragment of Akeno 's power taking her form to speak with me . And i have this weird feeling inside me telling me that Akeno did a spell so that her lightning powers can be alive when i doubt myself" said Issei to Akeno .

" So you finally figured out . Very good my little kouhai , i was right to ressurect you back "said Akeno .

" But i need you to try and wake up " said Akeno , making Issei confused .

" Wake me up ? From what ?" asks Issei .

" Look over there " said Akeno poiting at Issei to turn around and look. Issei did what he was told and he was not in the dark room anymore he was flaoting in the air seeing something he was surprised to see .

" Is that me ?" asks Issei , seeing himself covered in lightning .

" Yes , that i you . I changed the dark room to see youre own body being controled by my me " said Akeno .

" Just like you said , i cant have a human form so i created the image of the only woman who saved youre life to show you that the end of the world is near " said Akeno who started to change her from into a creature made out of lightning .

"What are you talking about ?" asks Issei .

" You heard me right . Youre world will soon dissapear , if you wont learn to control me " said the lightning creature to Issei .

"But if you manage to control me , then youre world will be saved . If not , everything will be destroyed even youre precious master" said again the lightning creature to him .

Hearing that everyone might die even his senpai , Issei wanted to beg the lightning creature to stop . But deep down he knew that wont happen without a heavy price .

Issei knew very well the lesson , that if you want to get something you must give something in exchange . Issei has short flashback memories how he learned that lesson when he was young and alone at the orphanage . Always seeing other kids being bullied over the stuff they had .

Issei on the other hand , had nothing . Every kid from the orphanage knew that and let him all alone in his corner and not even one single kid tried to be friends with him .

 _ **Meanwhille ...**_

Kiba , Akeno , Koneko and Raynare were looking at the imense power that was coming out from Issei 's body . Raynare's situation was worst , if she fails again Riser will unleash chaos on her and her sister if Issei 's power wont get Raynare first .

" You should give up whille you still can . There is no way you survive if youl attack him , in the state he is now . The only reason Issei never attacked once is because he is waiting who will take the first blow against him " said voice appearing behind Raynare from a red portal was Rias and Sona .

" Rias Gremory a.k.a the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess and the future heir of the Gremory Household . I should be honored that you came here on the battefiled , exposing yourself to this kinda danger " said Raynare to Rias .

" This is not the time , to be amazed by me fallen angel" said Rias to Raynare with a serious look on her face .

" And as for you Kiba . when did i allowed a member of my peerage act on his own , plus putting his life in great danger "said Rias loking at Kiba .

Kiba knew why Rias was scolding him . He acted without a plan , and made himself an enemy to Raynare .

" Now , now Rias . You can punish Kiba later on , we are having bigger problems at the moment "said Akeno appearing next to Rias .

" And you think youre better ? Look at what you have unleashed on the world "said Sona getting between Akeno and Rias .

" My , my the student council president youre cold as always" said Akeno with a smile on her face .

" Dammit this is not the time " said Raynare making a lightning spear on her hand and charges at Issei without any care in the world surprising everyone else .

" Die , you monster " said Raynare releasing her black wings to attack Issei from air .

A huhe explosion was heard and everyone thought that this might be the end . Until the bust cleared and Raynare noticed her lightning spear hit the ground but with no Issei around .

" Dammit " said Raynare when she started to hear from above multiple lightning spears coming straight at her , but luck was on her side for a little thinking fast and dodging most of the attacks whille some hit her black wings .

" Ouch , that really a little " said Raynare seeing smoke coming from her black wings she was proud of .

Then Issei appears behind her and knocks her in the face sending her in a tree making her hit her back really strong and falls down on the cold ground. Issei was not done he gets on Raynare and punches her in the stomach withg blood coming from her mouth .

All of his attacks have increased and became much more stronger and painfull for her . But even so that was not enough to take Raynare down , even if she wanted that . No she had a mission to fufill and she cant lose at any cost .

 _ **Back with Issei ...**_

Issei was amazed to see how powerfull he is when he being controled , until Issei noticed something weird . He sees his hand being raised up and noticed multiple light coming from all the corners of the sky .

" If youre interested to know what thoose lights are then let me tell you this , that attack will destroy everything unless you will try to control me " said the lightning creature .

" So what are you gonna do kid ?" asked the lightning creature again .

" All i have to do is to control you ?" asks Issei with a serious look on his face .

" Yes , but i wonder if you can " said the lightning creature .

" I cant control you at the moment , but i am gonna make you a deal you cant refuse " said Issei .

"Ohh and what is that ?" asked the lightning creature .

" If you will stop then ... then il give you the chance to take over my body , in exchange for the lives of everyone " said Issei .

" Youre pretty brave . But i like youre idea , fine but on one condition " said the lighting creature .

" And that is ... ?" asks Issei .

" I will take over youre body only when i will feel like doing it . When you are gonna face a powerfull enemy and feel like giving up then youl switch places with me " said the lightning creature .

"Deal , but dont go to extreme " said Issei .

" Tsk , youre no fun at all , but okay " said the lightning creature seeing Issei raising his hand at him to seal the deal and the lightning creature turns his hand into a human hand to accept the deal he just made with Issei .

 ** _Back at the park ..._**

The ground was starting to shake and the sky was cleared of all the lights that appeared and gathered aound Issei's body .

" I guess i cant beat him at all . Sister please forgive me i was not able to save you "said Raynare waiting for the final blow to end her life .

Everyone wanted to help out but Issei's power made everyone stay put . Only thing they can do was to watch the end of the fight .

But the final attack never came and they all saw how Issei returned to normal , shocking even Raynare who was lost of words .

" Surprised that youre still alive ?" asks Issei .

" Yeah , i am ... that was the only thing Raynare said when she was punched in the stomach again by Issei and Raynare was out cold surprising everyone .

" Good , cause youre coming with me and Akeno - senpai " said Issei .

" My , my Issei youre pretty bold to take to girls at youre apartament and have youre way with us " said Akeno with a smile on her face .

" Very funny Akeno - senpai "said Issei . But neither one of them noticed that the people wearing black robes were very close and can do anything they want .

" Dont you dare do something to them , when my little sister is there " said a crimson red haired man coming out from a red portal .

* * *

 _ **And there you have it first half of chapter 3 Hybrid DXD . Now the next chapter will have the first lemon moment in this fic so hope to see you all next time also and sorry for my weak wrtting not being so good for some of you , but i am trying to improve myself little by little . With that being said**_ _ **The Storyteller993 is out.**_ _ **Be safe everyone peace and peace .**_


	4. Three Girls and One Boy

_**And were back again everyone ! Hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapters of Hybrid DXD , now on with the fourth chapter Hybrid DXD and the first lemon chapter of this fic.**_ _ **See ya all next time The Storyteller993 is out and wishes everyone to be safe and peace .**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 :**_ ** _Three Girls and One Boy_**

"Dont you dare do something to them , when my little sister is there" said a red haired man coming out from a red portal . This man looks around his 20's wearing a black business suit with black shoes .

" Really now , you made me come here after i had a very important meeting to attend to , in the human word "said the red haired man .

"Lord Sirzech Lucifer Gremory former heir of the Gremory household and former leader of the Four Great Satans" said the leader of the black hooded group .

" Wel now , you did youre homework on me very good " said the man that goes by the name of Sirzech Lucifer Gremory .

" You left the Gremory Household many years ago , so why are you here ?" asked the leader of the black hooded group .

" I think youre ears are not very well cleaned .I already told you i am here to make sure you and youre friends wont hurt my little sister and her friends " said Lord Sirzech.

Sirzech started to have a flashback on how he ended up here instead at the important meeting he was supposed to be .

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _ **A couple of minutes earlier...**_

 _ **Lord Sirzech was at his household all dressed up and ready to go at his important meeting , when suddenly one of his servants requested to enter his room.**_

 _ **" Lord Sirzech i have important news . Some weird light have appeared om the underworld sky "said Lord Sirzech's servant .**_

 _ **"Weird lights you say ?" asked Lord Sirzech .**_

 _ **" Yes my lord " said again the servant to his master .**_

 _ **" Youl tell me when i get back" said Lord Sirzech to his servant .**_

 _ **" Very well sir . Ohh one more thing sir" said the servant .**_

 _ **" What is it ?"asked Sirzech .**_

 _ **" I feel the energy signature of youre little sister , very close to the main source of these weird lights from the sky" said Sirzech's servant .**_

 _ **" Rias ? Is she safe ?" asks Sirzech .**_

 _ **" Yes master**_ __ _ **she is safe at the moment . But i also feel some weird energy sources and there very deadlly" said Sirzech's servant .**_

 ** _"Typical Rias . Even after i left the Gremory household she is doing very dangerous stuff as always " said Sirzech having having short flashbacks on how he grown in the gremory household with his little sister causing all sorts of problems and as always Sirzech got Rias out of her problems ._**

 ** _" Fine then , open a portal at the location were my sister is . I need to make sure that nothing bad is gonna happen with her " said Sirzech ._**

 ** _" Understood master " said the servant leaving his master all alone in his room._**

 ** _" Rias please dont do something reckless again " said Sirzech to himself ._**

 ** _End of Flashback ..._**

" Now listen here , i dont pretty much care qho you guys are but if you or youre friends make a move until my siater and her friends leave i swear that what youl see and encounter from me will pure chaos" said Sirzech .

Feeling the imense aura power coming from the former leader of the Four Great Satans , the leader of the black hooded group points at his followers to retreated thing that didn't took to long for them to do .

"Rias this time i saved you but next time i might not . So please be more carefull next time " said Lord Sirzech leaving also back inside the red portal .

 _ **With Issei and the group ...**_

Issei puts Raynare on his back still out cold from the punch she received from him . Getting ready to leave Akeno stops Issei telling him to wait a moment .

" Issei - kun before we go to youre apartment , let me introduce you to Rias Gremory the current heir of the Gremory household and my master " said Aleno to Issei .

" Akeno , dont be so formal around me . Every friend of yours is a friend of mine also " said Rias to Akeno , then Rias turns back her attention at Issei .

" So you are the faimous Hyoudou Issei first ever male hydrid fallen devil angel it's a pleasure to fianlly meet you " said Rias to him . Issei was not sure how to repond back at her one as because he was still not uaed with the fact he is no longer human and the hearing that his girl is the current heir o the Gremory household and Akeno ' s master made Issei really nervous .

" Uhh ... pleasure is all mine miss Gremory " said Issei feeling even more nervous speaking with Rias .

" Please like i said to Akeno dont be so formal call me Rias" said Rias to him .

" S... sure R ... Rias " finally said Issei with all the strenght he nedeed to speak. Rias was happy , Issei was the first ever boy to call her by her name .

For some reason it made Rias feel really good , so Rias comes up with the idea to tease Akeno 's little servant .

" Say my name again please " said Rias in a very seductive tone , who was very close to Issei 's face . Issei was starting to sweat seeing Rias so close to his face .

Her lips were also really close and Issei was almost tempted to kiss her , but he nedded to restrain himself even if the tempation was very big .

" Pervert " said Koneko to Issei .

" Well , well Koneko - chan , this is the seconf time you complain " said Kiba to her .

" Absurd youre just seeing things " said Koneko to Kiba .

The only two people that were enjoying this moment was Rias teasing Issei and Akeno amused to see her little kouhai sweating alot and trying to escape the situation he was put by Rias .

" R ... Rias " finally Issei said again Rias 's name .

" One more time please " said Rias coming close to his ear and licks it a little . That was to much for Issei his head was starting to spin and with that he runs off with Raynare on his back , back at his apartament .

Akeno was getting ready to leave also , but before she nedeed to say something to Rias .

" Well then , other then the fact that you semeed to enjoy teasing my little kouhai , what is youre impression on him ?" asks Akeno .

" One thing . If youre not carefull Akeno i might steal him from you " said Rias putting her finger on her mouth .

And with that Akeno leaves not sure if what Rias told her is true or she was enjoying teasing her also .

 _ **Meanwhille ...**_

Riser saw everything that has happend and was not pleased how his fallen angel slave failed him for a third time . Out of anger he smashes his crytal orb to pieces and turns his attention at his peerage feeling like he nedeed to punish someone for failing him again .

 _ **" This is annoying , how can things like that happen to me ?"**_ asked Riser to himself . Riser was so close to burn down the entire household with his fire powers , but his little sister calmed him down.

After her big brother calmed down , his little sister started to speak :

" Big brother , now the enemy has that fallen angel what are you gonna do with her sister ?" asks Riser's little sister .

That was the moment when Riser realized that maybe there is still a chance to take out Hyoudou Issei .

Riser hugs his little sister and releases herher and leaves feeling much better . Walking down hall Riser comes in front of a door he opens it revealing the gigantic bird cage with the same woman inside we saw last time .

The woman inside the bird cage sees Riser and steps back a little afraid of what might happen to her if Riser is here personal .

" Youre siater failed to save you . And now she is the enemy 's hands " said Riser to her .

" But is she alright ?" asks the woman .

" That i dont know , but i am making you a deal that might free you and youre sister from me " said Riser .

But it comes with a price right ?! " says the woman to Riser .

" Yes , yes it does . The price is to kill Hyoudou Issei the main target youre sister failed .If you do it then you and youre sister can leave and you wont be hearing about me ever agaiagain " said Riser .

" You prmise ?" asks the woman .

" I promise , now step back so i can open this bird cage so you can complete youre mission Kalawarner " said Riser to the woman that goes by the name of Kalawarner .

 _ **At Issei 's apartament ...**_

We see Rayanre in Issei 's bed still out cold with Issei cleaning Raynare 's wounds .Wounds she received from her fight with Issei .

Akeno was next to him still surprised at what she just heard from Issei on there way back to the apartament . She couldn't believe that her own power she gaved a life could try and destroy everything . But Akeno kinda had an idea why something like that happen and she nedeed to tell Issei no matter what .

Issei noticed the worried look on Akeno 's face and wondered if he should ask what is bugging her that much .

" Issei - kun ... that was the only thing Akeno was able to say when Issei stopped her showing his hand in front of her .

" Youl tell me when youre ready . At the moment we need to take good care of our guest she suffered enough " said Issei to Akeno .

Akeno was amazed hearing that from her little kouhai . A little while back Raynare was Issei 's enemy trying to kill him and next thing she helped by the same man Raynare was trying to kill .

" Why ? " asks Akeno .

" Huh " said Issei not understanding what is Akeno trying to say to him .

" Why are you being so nice to her ? She killed you and then tried again , when she heard youre still alive . So why ? Why are you helping her now ? "asks Akeno .

 _ **Meanwhille outside ...**_

On top of Issei 's apartament a yellow portal openopens with Kalawarner appearing out of it . Kalawarner was lucky that Riser knew were Issei was living and it was easy to send assasins at Issei's apartament after discovering his location .

" So this is the place master Riser ?" asks Kalwarner speaking to her master using the little crytal orb she received with Riser ' s face appearing on it .

" Yes this is the place , now go and finish what youre sister started and both of youl will be free " said Riser to Kalawarner .

" Understood master Riser " said Kalawarner .

" Okay time to go to work " said Kalawarner .

Back inside Rayanre was struggling in Issei 's bed having a terrible nightmare . She dreams of her and her sister being punished really bad by Riser for failing him again .

In her dream Raynare and her sister are being tortured with whips whille both there black wings are being burned down by Riser 's fire powers .

Suddenly Raynare opens her eyes and was glad thatwhat she seen was only nothing else then a bad dream .

Lokking around Rayanre was wondering were she is , until she noticed next to her Akeno smilling at her , scaring Raynare and taking her off guard .

" You what are you doing here ?" asks Raynare .

" Well i 'm using my healing abilities to make you feel better " said Akeno to Raynare .

" Huh ? Why ? I am youre enemy " said Rayanre back at Akeno .

" Well because this is what Issei wants . And i am granting his wish " said Akeno with a smile on her face .

" His wish is for me to recover ? " asks Raynare .

" Yes , you heard me right this is his wish " said Akeno .

" Lies , this must be a trap . There is no way in hell that a target of mine would wish my very own safety " said Rayanre really loud and annoyed looking at Akeno .

" Believe what you want . If it were me i would have destroyed you for what you did " said Akeno starting look also annoyed towards Raynare .

" Let's say that i belive you . But why would he do something like that to someone like me who only tried to kill him " says Rayanare .

" Why ? You wanna know why ? Fine il tell you but i am gonna say it once and you better listen " said Akeno .

"I' m all ears" said Raynare .

Akeno started to tell Raynare why Issei wanted to help her . Both of them didn't even noticed that figure appeared at the window it was Kalawarner .

Kalawarner was looking around to see her targer Issei , but he was nowhere to be seen . Yet when she saw her sister all covered in dandages , Kalawaner belived she was taken hostage by the enemy and started to make a lightning spear in her hands to get ready to fight for her sister .

Meanwhille Issei was in the shower trying to clean himself after a hard and weird day he ever had . But for the moment Issei was trying to relax or that was what he was trying when he heard an explosion inside the apartment.

" Great , now what ? asked Issei getting up and wraps a towel on his body and going to see what is happening wondering if he will ever have some peace and quiet .

Inside his room Issei noticed Akeno knocked out cold , Raynare in the corner looking really troubled and in the middle of the room was what Issei saw a very beautifull woman . But the moment Issei saw that this woman has black wings he knew that she must be another fallen angel sent to take his life .

" Are you Hyoudou Issei ?" asked Kalawarner .

"I am , who are you ? And what do you think youre doing ?" asked Issei the beautifull woman in front of him .

"I am Kalawarner , Raynare 's sister . And i am here to finish the mission my sister failed and to save her from you"said Kalawarner to Issei .

" She dosent need to be saved , she can leave as soon as her wounds heal"said Issei . But Kalawarner didn't listened and comes straight at Issei with cold killer eyes .

Meanwhille Raynare in the corner was still thinking at what Akeno told her . That Issei saved her because he dosent think of her as a bad person to begin with . Raynare has short flashback moments that lead her here today .

Nobody ever showed Raynare compasion . All her life as a fallen angel she and her sister were on the run , being chased by devils who believed that fallen angels can be tamed and turned into slaves .

That is how she and her sister meet Riser Phenex who promised to free them if they do everything they are asked . Raynare agreed only if Riser will keep his word .

Riser gaved his word , but that was only a lie to gain Raynare and Kalawarner 's trust. And just like that for many years Raynare acomplisedevery task she was given by her master .

But one day Kalawarner tried to leave the Phenex mansion to be free again . And when Riser discovered he puts Kalawarner inside the big bird cage in case she will try to defy him ever again .

Raynare knew that if she tries to do something stupid she will also be locked inside the bird cage just like her sister.

And then it came the mission she was requested to acomplish , and that was to kill a boy named Hyoudou Issei .

Raynare snaps back to reality and noticed her sister finally free from her bird cage . Raynare was very happy that she started to speak:

" Sister ? Siter i cant belive youre finally free" said Raynare with tears in her eyes .

" Sis , dont worry i promise i will finish what you started and then our master will finally free us " said Kalawarner .

Hearing this Raynare goes between Issei and her sister shocking both of them at the same time .

"What are you doing sis ?" asked Kalawarner .

" What do you think i am doing ? . I am saving my beloved one " said Raynare . Issei was shocked what he just heard from Raynare . Kalawarner on the other hand was confused . She wonders if her sister has fallen for her target that was a question she nedeed and answer and Raynare was about to give it to her .

" Get out of the way sis , i dont wanna hurt you" said Kalawarner .

" No . Yeah you heard me right i am not gonna let you hurt him. But if you will still try to do it then youl have to kill me first" said Raynare with a serious tone towards her sister . Kalawarner was starting to get really mad at her sister for what she just told her .

"Raynare i cant belive that from all the people you would say that to me " said Kalawarner .

" Sis , listen please let him live" said Raynare .

 ** _"_** **_LIVE ? HAVE YOU FINALLY LOST IT ? IF I DONT KILL HIM THEN WE WILL NEVER BE FREE FROM OUR MASTER. IS HE MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THEN ME YOURE VERY OWN SISTER ? ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW RAYANARE_** ** _"_** yelled Kalwarner as loud as she could .

Issei was starting to feel worse . Because of him two sisters might become sworn enemies and he was not able to do a thing to help them .

 _ **" OF COURSE I ALSO WANNA BE FREE , BUT I CANT LET YOU KILL HIM AT ALL AND LIKE I SAID BEFORE I WILL SAY IT AGAIN .YOU WILL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST TO GET TO HIM SIS "**_ yelled Raynare back at her sister .

" Then prove it . Prove that you love him and then maybe i will spare his life" said Kalawarner to her sister .

" I will "said Raynare grabbing Issei by the hand and smacks his lips on her lips . Kalawarner was surprised and started to blush seeing that her sister showed her.

Issei on the other hand was not sure how to feel confused or let him enjoy himself . Then Issei is surprised when Raynare grabs his manhood .

" Raynare what are you doing ?" asked Issei finally releasing his lips from Raynare .

"Why are you surprised Issei -kun , this something normal lovers do" said Raynare to Issei .

"Something normal ? But youre sister is here and that is not something lovers will do "said Issei to Raynare.

"Aww come on , i know youre enjoying oit when i am touching youre cock. And besides i noticed how has became ever since my sister was in front of you"said Raynare to Issei .

"Huh ? Sis what did you just said ?" asked Kalwarner trying to pretend she never heard what Raynare told him .

" You heard me right sis . Dont pretend you didn't heard me , Issei got this big seeing youre body " said Raynare to her sister . When Kalawarner heard this she tried to cover her body from the target who was looking at her with lustfull eyes .

" Wait let me explain" said Issei to Kalawarner.

" Youre a pervert" said Kalwarner to him .

" There is nothing you need to explain Issei -kun , me and my sister have very ravashing bodies that most would dream to touch them"said Raynare amused how Issei was trying to find a way out of this mess.

"When did you started to call me like that ? And youre wrong when i got this big because of youre sister 's body" said Issei .

" Ohh so you think my sister is not hot at all ?" asked Raynare .

" Wait that is not what i was trying to say , and please dont put more fire to the fuel"said Issei to Raynare .

" Then you do think my sister is hot and that you want to fuck her also "said Raynare .

"Sister , what the hel are you saying ?"asked Kalwarner embarrassed.

" Why are you doing this to me ?" asked Issei .

"Ohh come on , i know how much you want to do it "said Raynare bitting Issei's ear . That made Issei even more turned on and his cock was acting on his own revealing Issei's true nature .

" Now let me remove the towel" said Raynare removing the towel and see how big his cock became . With nothing else to say Raynare starts to lick the tip making Issei feel really good .

Then Raynare puts Issei's cock on her mouth . Sucking with all her might Issei was lost in a world of pleasure , this was the first time a girl did something like this to him . Kalawarner was looking really embarrassed and seeing her sister feeling happy made Kalawarner turned on , when she started to touch her pussy .Raynare noticed but keept her mouth shut , since now Issei is all hers .

" Time to do something else , not just sucking it " said Raynare taking of her fallen angel clothes leaving her totaly naked and puts her huge boobs on Issei's cock and starts moving them .

" You like it ?" asked Raynare with a very perverted face towards Issei .

" Even if you dont speak that is called also an answer that you enjoy this same as i am" said Rayanare moving her boobs even more faster .

Issei was just enjoying the moment his face told everything . First he gets kissed by Akeno , then Rias bites his ear , Raynare kisses him next , then sucks his cock and gives hima blowjob what can Issei say at this moment , nothing he just started to not care anymore and enjoy the moment .

* * *

Kalawaner was enjoyng herself also touching her pussy with her hands and looks at the scene in front of her and starts to inside her head .

 _ **" Sis looks enjoying herself alot . I wonder ? Wait what the hell i am thinking she is my sister i cant try to steal his man . What kinda sister i would be then ?**_ _ **"**_ asked Kalawarner removing her panties and starts to fingers her pussy even more .

Raynare was putting all her might with her boobs on Issei's cock and after a whille Issei came and his semen ended up on Rayanare 's face .

"Wow all that much and youre still hard as rock" said Raynare .

"S... Sorry" said Issei .

"No worry , now on to the next stage" said Raynare getting on top of Issei and grabs his cock and puts it inside her pussy .

The moment Issei's cock entered her pussy made Raynare feel in pain . Issei was wondering if this was her first time, but he wondered how come , she must have done this kinda stuff before .

" If youre wondering if this is my first time , then the answer is yes . I dont do this kinda stuff with anybody , even if my master said he will be my first after i kill you , but since i failed his lost to do me and youre win so enjhoy it "said Raynare starting to move her hips when the pain dissapeared .

Thursting alot Raynare was feeling so good that it was hard to belived this was really her first time ever she does this kinda thing .

 _ **" This cocks is amazing , the more i move the more it feels better . I cant belived how low i have sunk in giving my first time to a former target of mine**_ _ **"**_ said Raynare inside her mind .

Her sister was touching her clitoris feeling also good , every time she was looking at her sister . But she feelt a little dissapointed that Raynare was doing that instead of her .

" Raynare , it feels so good inside of you" said Issei .

" Of course it does my pussy is probably the best thing that has ever happend to you " said Rayanare back at Issei .

" Issei i dont think i cant live anymore without you and youre cock " said Raynare moving her hips feeling better and better .

" Raynare sorry for doing this " said Issei getting up and put Raynare down and this time he starts moving his cock inside Raynare's pussy with her legs up in the air .

" So you finally accept me if you started to move youre cock this time" said Raynare .

"Issei youre so good , do me harder and harder break me" said Raynare again to Issei , then the next thing she was from Issei was him sucking her boobs . Kalawarner never belived she will hear thoose words from her sister .

Then next to her Akeno appears shocking a little Kalawarner .

" Youre back , since when ?"asked Kalawarner .

" Well since this party started and i cant belive what i am seeing " said Akeno .

"You and me both "said Kalawarner .

The scene changes back at Issei and Raynare doing her this time from behind moaning in pleasure . Issei was putting all his might to make Raynare feel good .

" I dont understand how come you still havent come ?" asked Raynare with her mouth out losing almost her mind feeling so good .

" Youre touching my boobs again . Do you like them that much ?"asked Raynare .

" I do"said Issei .

" Youre sister sure is enjoying her moment "said Akeno starting to finger herself down , but then seeing Kalawarner she decided to help her out a little .

" Hey what are you doing ?"asked Kalawarner seeing Akeno touching her pussy .

" Just helping you out "said Akeno .

"Hey stop that"said Kalawarner .

" Are you sure you want me to stop ?" asked Akeno .

" Okay that does it "said Kalawarner removing Akeno 's panties down and starts finger her pussy also .

" Yes down there , it feels so good" said Akeno .

 _ **Meanwhille...**_

Riser was watching everything from his crystal globe and was surprised at what he was seeing . He wanted to smash the crystal glode again but the show he was seeing stopped him from doing so .

" Brother is that an execution ?" asked his little sister trying to cover her eyes at what she was seeing .

" No that is called defying me again in a very interesting way , that turned me on also " said Riser with his cock getting big in front of his peerage .

Then two normal householld maids have been summoned to take care of him . Riser could have asked for the Queen of his peerage but she was outside the household. He could have asked any other women who was in his pperage since his peerage was made only from women .

But no Riser was not feeling like doing it today with one of his peerage ladies that is why he summons the two maids who were sucking and licking his cock . His little sister was wondering what is going on inside her brother's head .

 _ **Back with Issei and rest ...**_

" This is bad i am coming" said Issei .

" Then cum , cum all over me "said Raynare .

" Raynare i ... that was the only thing Issei could say when he gets out his cocks and covers Raynare with his semen.

" That really feelt good . Huh ? What dont tell youre still that hard "said Raynare not believing that Issei can still go for more .

" Wait , let me rest _**AHHHHHH**_... it was to late for Raynare , Issei's cock penetrated her again and he started to move again .

" This cant be happening to me . How much stamina do you have left ?"asked Raynare .

"Until i feel satisfied" said Issei .

"I dont think youre sister can take it anymore " said Akeno who started to play with Kalawarner 's boobs .

" I dont think i cant take anymore also "said Kalawarner .

"Ohh come one, after playing with my pussy youre about to lose youre stamina i cant accept that "said Akeno putting Kalwarner down and goes on top of her with her pussy in her face whille Akeno was licking Kalawarner 's pussy .

" That feels good"said Kalawarner .

" Hey , lick me also i cant let only you to feel good"said Akeno.

"Okay"said Kalawarner starting to lick Akeno's pussy .

" Ohh yeah that feels good , youre good with you tongue "said Akeno licking Kalawarner 's pussy again .

Raynare was seeing everything , except for Issei who was to damm concentrated on doing Raynare . Next thing Issei grabs Raynare up whille he was sitting down thrusting harder and harder in Raynare 's pussy .

Riser was already doing his two wannabe household maids with his peerage of looking and his sister trying to cover her face . She was amazed that her brother was not feeling embarrased to do something like that in front of an audience .

"This is bad im going to cum"said Raynare .

"Not yet , you cant cum yet at all . I wanna cum with you so dont you dare cum" said Issei .

"Youre mean , not letting me cum at all"said Issei .

" I dont give a care in the world "said Issei to Raynare . Akeno heard what Issei said and was surprised how can he speak like that ., but she enjoyed seeing Issei acting that way to his former enemy .

" I cant take it anymore "said Kalawarner .

" Me neither " said Akeno also then both of them came at the same time .

" Issei - kun are you there yet ? I cant take it anymore i need to cum " said Raynare .

" Just a little more , hang in there "said Issei to Raynare .

After alot of thrusting , Issei was starting to feel he was about to come . Raynare noticed his expression and knew what it meant he was about to cum and she can cum also so she can rest .

" Im ... Me to "said both Issei and Raynare coming together .

"Amazing so much semen , inside my pussy "said Raynare falling down uncouncious on the floor .

" That felt really good "said Issei breathing really hard . Then next thing Issei noticed Akeno licking his cock and was surprised .

" Akeno - sempai what are you doing ?" asked Issei .

" What else trying to revive you . I can accept you having fun with other girls but i cant not accept you not having with me also . And besides her sister Kalawarner is out cold also " said Akeno putting her entire mouth on Issei's cock.

" Akeno - sempai" said Issei grabbing Akeno and places her on his lap surprising Akeno .

" What are you ... that was what Akeno was able to say when Issei stuckk his lips on hers . Akeno was feeling really good.

 _ **" My little kouhai when did you becamed such a powerfull beast ?**_ _ **"**_ asked Akeno to herself . After that Akeno was put down and Issei was starting to lick her pussy .

" My little kouhai , youre tongue technique feels so damm good "said Akeno .

" Ahh right there , thats the spot "said Akeno and before she knew it Akeno came on Issei 's face .

" Do it , Issei make me yours "said Akeno . And just like that Issei sticks his cock inside Akeno noticing that this was her first time also . After a short whille Issei started to move again his hips inside Akeno's pussy .

 _ **" Ohh no , i am starting to feel so good that mind is almost going blank . Now i understand how good it was for you Raynare**_ _ **"**_ said Akeno looking the sleeping Raynare .

" Akeno - sempai this feels good " said Issei .

" I'm happy to hear that . Now do me so much the same way you did with Raynare " said Akeno .

"Understood"said Issei .

 _ **" Crap i**_ _ **'m losing it again . I better finish this fast before i went berserk again**_ _ **"**_ said Issei to himself . Issei was doing Akeno really good that she was not able to speak anymore, she just enjoyed the ride Issei was giving her and then she and him came .

" That was good" said Akeno breeathing heavy .

" This is not over yet sempai " said Issei to Akeno revealing that he can go for more rounds The scene changes then with Issei doing Akeno again coming again , doing again and coming again until he came for one last time letting Akeno out cold on the floor also .

" Man watching this made me come also doing these wannabe maids " said Riser .

Issei was down on the floor looking at the ceiling wondering what just happen . He did two girls in a broken room , but his fun was not over yet .

Rayanare wakes up and noticed Akeno out cold and then she sees her sister getting up also . Kalawarner was surprised to see her sister helping her getting up from the floor.

" Youre very perverted sis" said Kalawarner .

" Well you said to show you and i did " said Raynare . Issei then noticed both Raynare and Kalawarner in front of him .

" Sorry , for what i did "said Kalawarner .

" No problem"said Issei . But then seeing both Raynare and Kalawarner 's boobs and pussies exposed Issei was feeling hard again and tried to cover it , but then he remembered what Raynare told him . How her sister has also a hot body .

" I dont i will able to return to Riser anytime soon " said Kalawarner .

" Me neither " said Raynare .

" Huh ? Issei whats wrong ?" asked Raynare seeing Issei getting up but looks down .

" Sorry girls "said Issei .

" Huh ? For what ?" asked both Raynare and Kalwarner at the same time . Then both of them got knocked down on the ground with Issei sucking already Kalawarner's boobs .

" Hey what do you think youre doing ?" asked Kalawarner but Issei never answered back .

" Hey dont suck on them that much , what has gotten into you all of the sudden ?" asked Kalawarner again .

" I know what . Seeing both of us like this turned Issei on again , and i belive what i told him about you got to him and now he really wants to do you also " said Rayanare .

" What ? But he is yours "said Kalawarner to her sister .

" I dont mind , and i also noticed how much you wanted this to happen also when he did me " said Raynare .

" Are you sure about this sis ?" asked Kalwarner one more time .

" Yes "said Raynare grabbing her sister hand . With that being said Raynare lets her sister have fun with Issei . Issei was sucking Kalwarner 's boobs really strong that he by accident bitten one of them .

" Ouch hey not so rough "said Kalawarner . But Issei was to busy to pay attention on what Kalawarner was telling him .

Licking her boobs Issei started to lick her neck and then her body turning Kalawarner on . Raynare was surprised by the sudden reaction off her sister .

Issei undressed Kalawarner untils eh totaly naked and started to lick every part of her body until he reached her pussy which Kalawarner tried to cover it , but her sister grabbed both her hands in order to not cover her pussy anymore .

"Sis ?" asked Kalawarner .

" Relax , just enjoy it belive me it will get better and better " said Raynare .

"Okay , if you say so " said Kalawarner . And just lick that she feels Issei licking her pussy with such pleasure .

"This is embarassing , but it feels so good" said Kalawarner .

" You feel even better " said Issei to Kalawarner .

Issei stops licking comes closer to her face placing his cock between Kalwarner 's boobs . Kalawarner noticed and says :

" You want me to do the same thing my sister did ?" asked Kalawarner .Issei nodeed telling Kalawarner what he wants .

Kalawarner understands and then she gets up after Issei gets down from her . On her knees Kalawarner places her huge boobs on his cock and starts to move and using her mouth at the same time .

" Is this good ?"asks Kalawarner .

" Yes " said Issei. Raynare in the meantime was fingering her pussy looing at her sister doing the same thing she did .

" Youre doing great sis " said Raynare .

Kalawarner places some saliva and starts moving her boobs even more faster on Issei's cock . Issei was feeling good and ashamed at the same time doing this to Raynare 's sister . After alot of licking and moving Issei came inside Kalawarner 's mouth .

" Turn around with you butt towards me " said Issei to Kalawarner .

Kalawarner did what Issei told her and puts his cock inside her and waits for the pain she was feeling to go away . After the pain left Kalawarner , Issei starts moving his hips with all his might once more .

 _ **" This feels amazing he started not bery long ago but i can already say this is like heaven . My sister was right i really wanted this to happen and the way i feel i dont think i will be able to live without this cock**_ _ **"**_ said Kalawarner to herself .

" Sis how are you feeling ?" asked Raynare whille she was touching her pussy and her boob .

" I feel good sis , i feel so good " said Kalawarner . Issei was doing his best and Kalawarner was enjoying it so much .

" Kid that feels so , i dont care if my sister will hate me for saying this but please make me all yours " said Kalawarner shocking both Raynare and Issei .

" Sis i told you i dont mind Issei is yours also " said Raynare .

" Thank you sis " said Kalawarner .

Issei grabs Kalawaner up and he was doing her on his feet , but Kalawarner never cared she enjoyed . Then Kalawarner asks Issei .

" I want to see youre face , so please turn me around " said Kalawarner .

" Understood " said Issei turning Kalawarner around and sticks again his cock inside her pussy .

" You look so young and so pretty " said Kalawarner surprising Issei when her lips touched his . Issei was starting to come and Kalawarner noticed .

" Come inside of me i wanna feel everything from you " said Kalawarner and just like that Issei came alongside with Raynare who also came after playing so much with her pussy .

" This was one hell of a show , to bad youre done " said Raynare .

" No i am not " said Issei with his cock still up .

" Amazing then do me again" said Raynare .

" No do me i wanna feel good again" said Kalawarner .

" I have a better solution" said Issei . Next thing we see was Kalawarner on her sister who down below Kalawarner.

" This is the last round " said Issei putting his cock inside Raynare this time who was done .

" Ohh yeah , i feel so better when you put youre cock back inside my pussy" said Raynare . Seeing her sister having all the fun Kalawarner starts licking her sister 's boobs .

" Ohh my , my sister is licking my boobs . It makes me feel even more good "said Raynare . Then Issei takes out his cock and placed inside Kalawarner 's pussy .

" Finally my turn " said Kalawarner . The scene shows Issei taking out his cock and places inside Raynare and Kalawarner 's pussy many times .

" Girls i dont think i can hold it anymore "said Issei after doing this thing for a couple of good minutes .

"Then come inside me "said Raynare .

" No do it inside me again"said Kalawarner .

" I have a better idea" says Issei taking out his cock again from Kalawarner and places between there stomach's with Issei coming alongside with Raynare and Kalawarner coming also .

Issei falls down on the ground tired , both Raynare and Kalawarner passed out after so much Issei did to them .

" That kid is something . But time to get those two back "said Riser looking next to him at his queen who returned to the household.

Issei lays down on the floor looking again at the ceiling , next he looks at Akeno still passed out then at the two sisters Raynare and Akeno .

Just then sun rises and Issei looks at the time and get up fast and shocked .

" Dammit , late for school and i was all night awake " said Issei .

* * *

 _ **And there you have the fourth chapter Hybrid DXD . Hope everyone enjoyed and hope youl check out the next chapter . Until then The Storyteller993 is out . Bye and peace .**_


	5. Face to Face! Issei meets Riser Part 1

**We** _ **are back with chapter 5 Hybrid DXD . Thank you for liking so far this story and i will do my best to make this story interesting . Okay now let us begin with part one of Hybrid DXD chapter 5 and sse ya all at the end of the first part**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 : Face to Face! Issei meets Riser Part 1**_

" Crap late again . The principal is gonna kill me this time for sure " said Issei running as fast as he could after a very hot night he had .

Issei was still a little in shock at what just happen . He became a man after doing it with not one , not two but three hot sexy women .

Maybe being late might cost him for staying up all night but he was not feeling bad , since today he can call himself a real man .

Suddenly Issei stops at the red light and noticed next to him a very beautifull girl with a very long blonde hair with a very hot body .

She was wearing a purple spandex outfit with a red jacket and a pair of red sneakers . Issei was looking like a wild wolf in heat seeing her giant bossom and but .

But he tried to behave since he was in public , plus he never was the type of boy who would cheat , but it was so hard for him to not look at this girl .

The girl noticed Issei looking at her and she started to speak with him .

" Hello" said the blonde girl

" Uhh... ohh hello" said Issei also .

" Sorry if i may sound so rude , but was something on my face ? . You keept staring at me so i had to ask " said the blonde girl .

" Uhh... no ,no there is nothing on youre face . It's just that you look so beautifull that i got lost lost in youre beautifull face and eyes " said Issei .

Just then Issei saw the girl turning red like a tomato that made him realize he just said something he should have keept it for himself .

 _ **" What the hell did i just said ?"**_ said Issei to himself .

 _ **" When did i started to speak like that ? Something is not right with me , i acted like a total idioy embarassing this beautifull girl"**_ said Issei again to himself .

" Y... you think i'm beautifull ?" asked he blonde girl .

"Ehh ? Y...yeah svery beautifull " said Issei .

" PervertPervert" said the blonde girl . Hearing this Issei tried to defend himself telling her he is not but he knew she was telling the truth , but he still hoped that she will buy his little lie so that no rumors will appear later on about him .

" Just kidding " said the blonde girl making Issei feel like a total idiotic for not knowing she was playing with him .

Issei saw the red light turning green and he and the blonde girl crossed the road . Issei was about to run again when the blonde girl stopped him by grabbing by his shirt .

" Uhh...yeah ?" asked Issei .

" Sorry for earlier . I thought it will be funny and i wanna say again sorry " said the blonde girl.

" Nah it's okay . It was my fault for starring at you so sorry " said Issei .

" Ohh i havent properly introduce myself . Name's Miu Furinji and you ?" asked Miu .

" Hyoudouu Issei but please call me Issei " said Issei to Miu . Issei noticed the clock near the bus station it was to late to reach in time for school .

" Dammit , late again . When will i ever learn " asked Issei . Without even knowing Issei was being watched by Riser looking very pleased knowing that his Peerage Queen will get back Raynare and her sister Kalawarner after both of them failed to kill Issei . Even worst for Riser was that both of them have fallen in love with him .

His Peerage Queen a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt.

Her attire is a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, black shoes and over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top reveals much of her cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons.

For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and wields a staff-like scepter in battle. For cosmetics, she wears purple lipstick and nail polish, matching her eyes and hair .

" Riser - sama do you think this kid will try to stop us getting back those two sisters ?" asked the Peerage Queen .

" Yubelluna my dear fear not . This time i am gonna deal with that kid myself . He will be s busy fighting me that he wont know that those traitors will be back in my possesion "said Riser to his Peerage Queen that goes by the name of Yubelluna .

Hearing his master being confident in his devil abilities Yubelluna leave Riser all alone in his room , since she was going to get ready to bring back Raynare and Kalawarner .

Riser was about to open a portal when he feelt the presence of another person in his room . Riser knew very well who this presence belonged to .

" Ophis . What can do for the leader of the Chaos Brigade ?"asked Riser .

Ophis is appearance is of a cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and black eyes (gray in the anime). Her ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips, although her long black hair makes this feature difficult to notice. Her dark grey eyes have reptilian slitted pupils. Azazel stated that Ophis had the appearance of an old man in the past before changing it. Her attire consists of a black Gothic Lolita fashion.

" I dont need anything from you Riser. I just came to give you a very important warning" said Ophis .

" Ohh really ? And that is ? " asked Riser .

" Youre plans to destroy the fallen angels will fail . That kid will finish you off and the entire Phenex family will fall into disgrace" said Ophis with a smile on her face .

Riser was about to lose his temper when he heard what Ophis told him . But knowing that Ophis is much stronger then him , Riser remains calm and answer back at Ophis .

" You sure have alot of faith in that kid , that he will save the fallen angels"said Riser .

" This is not about fate . Some of my abilities let me see the future and i saw the entire Phenex household nothing much then a pile of ashes and rocks "said Ophis leaving Riser after giving him her warning so he can meditae at what Ophis told him .

"No way that is gonna happen . That kid will die and nothing will stop me then to destroy those fallen angels "said Riser .

 _ **Back with Issei ...**_

Issei was being scolded by the principal for being late again and got a one hour detention . But after the detention ended Issei was heading home when suddenly he hears some guys screaming really loud at the next corner .

Out of curiosty Issei checks out to see what is happening and was shocked to see the same girl Miu Furinji he encountered today giving a real beatdown to some crooks .

Issei wanted to help but something told him to stay out of this or he might be the next one taking a beat from Miu .

Paying close attention in front of him , Issei never noticed a red portal opening in the sky with a man coming out from it , it was none other then Riser .

After Miu finished off those crooks , she started to feel a strong presence and when she turned around she saw Issei behind her and above , she saw a man with some kinda blackk weird wings behind him .

" Issei watch out "yelled Miu seeing the guy behind Issei throwing a fireball at him . Thanks to Miu yelling , Issei turned around at the right time and dodged the attack and looks to see who tried to burn him alive .

Issei then sees in the sky a man and was wondering who is he . Riser comes down in front of Issei and starts to speak:

" You are one lucky bastard you know that ?!"said Riser to Issei .

" Who are you ?"asked Issei .

" Me ? The owner of those two fallen angels you had fun with and youre worst nightmare Riser Phenex pleasure to meet you Hyoudou Issei " said Riser to Issei .

" How do you know my name ? "asked Issei .

" Ohh i know everything about you "said Riser looking at Issei . He never feelt any kinda power coming from him and was wondering if Ophis was only playing with him .

" Friend of yours Issei ?" asked Miu .

" No way . This is the first time i meet this weirdo who can throw fire at me " said Issei .

" Well he seems to know who you are . Did you do something bad to him ?" asked Miu again .

" How the hell should i know ? I said it and i will say it again this is the first time i meet him"said Issei .

" Well it dosent matter know . The moment he tried to attack you made him nothing much then an enemy "said Miu .

" Youre a pretty tough girl . How about i make you one of my women "said Riser looking at Miu this time with lustfull eyes .

" In youre dreams creep . If there is one thing that i hate the most in this world , are perverted creeps like you jackass"said Miu .

" You sure you dont want to ? You might never meet a man like myself ever again " said Riser to Miu.

" I would rather eat dirt and drink from the toilet then being youre woman "said Miu looking really mad at Riser .

" Well cant blame me for trying" said Riser throwing another fireball at both Miu and Issei . The screen froze in that moment with high anticipations on what will happen next .

 _ **To be continued ...**_

* * *

 _ **And there you have it first part of chapter 5 . Hope everyone liked and will see each other next time with part two on what will happen with Issei and Miu who have to fight Riser If you have some kinda questions i will try to answer at some of them about the story so far then PM me . Until then the Storyteller993 is out and wishes you a nice day . See ya , be safe and peace .**_


	6. Face to Face ! Issei meets Riser Part 2

_**Okay everyone we are back with chapter 6 part two of Hybrid DXD . Thank you for the wait and for following this story i 'm working on it ,and this chapter will not be very long it will be like the previous one but the third part will be . Ohh and yeah last time Issei encountered Miu Furinji main female protagonist from Kenichi : The Mightiest Disciple anime and manga , plus there will be many more other surprises for this story that youl need to have some little more patience before i reveal the rest of it . And with that being said enjoy and see ya all next time The Storyteller993 is out . Peace .**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 : Face to Face ! Issei meets Riser Part 2**_

 _ **At the Hyoudou Apartament ...**_

Akeno finished to repair the wall with the window after Kalawarner destroyed in her attempt to kill Issei .

Akeno had a big smile of her face knowing that her little kouhai has become very popular with girls. It was her , president Rias probably , Raynare and last Kalawarner .

She was glad that many girls liked Issei , if she will still be Issei 's number 1 girl after being the one who brought him back to life .

Just then Raynare and Kalawarner appeared behind her looking really interested why was Akeno smiling so bright .

" Hey are you okay ?" asked Raynare .

" Of course i am why you ask?" asked Akeno .

" Because you never dropped that big smile of youre face , for quite some time " said Raynare .

" Oh my , i guess i cant hide my emotions yet " said Akeno .

" I think i know why youre smilling . It's because of Issei , youre maddly in love with him just like us " said Kalawarner .

" Maybe " said Akeno .

" Dont try and fool . But we must not let our guard down now , Master wont stop hunting him down so we must be prepared " said Rayanare .

" Dont worry no matter what youre master brings against us our love for Issei will protect gim from any kinda danger " said Akeno .

" Is that so ? Well let's see if you girls are telling the truth or youre just bragging " said a voice inside Issei 's apartament .

Raynare and Kalawarner were surprised to hear who's voice they heard belonged to the queen of there former master.

" Akeno get out of here " said Raynare to her .

" What ?" asked Akeno surprised of what she just heard from Raymare .

" Do it now . The enemy this time is the master's queen and the most powerfull from his entire peerage " said Raynare .

" I wont go anyway , because you two need to explain everything . Especially who is behind all these attacks " said Akeno .

"Dammit " said Raynare really annoyed of Akeno 's behavior .

 _ **With Issei ...**_

Riser throws multiple fireballs at bot Issei and Miu . Both of them dodged the attacks but Issei knew he must take out Riser behore he hurts Miu .

" You two have quite somenguts to be on the other side " said Yubelluna .

" I dont know what kinda grudge you have against me pal , but quit it with all these attacls " said Issei to Riser .

" Only when youl stop breathing " said Riser .

 _ **" Dammit , this is not good at all . If i dont do something fast Miu - san will be hurt really bad by thoose fire attacls "**_ said Issei to himself .

Issei knew his only solution will be to fly away from here . But he was afraid of how Miu The might react seeing a supernatural creature .

Miu noticed Issei was in deep thoughts . She knew that Issei was hidding something from her , ever since she meet him she feelt like he is different from all the other boys she has encountered .

" Issei - san i dont know what youre thinking at thw moment , but whatever it is you better act fast or both of us will be fried " said Miu to him .

" I ...i dont know , you might not see me like how you seen me so far " said Issei to her .

Suddenly Issei was slapped in the face surprising even him and Riser at the same time . Miu looxked really angry and Issei knew he just screwed things up .

Without any other hesitation Issei closes his eyes and suddenly Miu was surprised to see on Issei 's back two pair of black different wings .

She had many questions to ask him but now was not the time . Riser suddenly bursted into laughter , but after not very long he was serious again and started to speak :

" You fool it's against the Underworld law to reveal youre powers to a mere human without youre master's approval " said Riser to him .

 ** _" Underworld law ? Master ? Powers ? What is he talking about ?!"_** asked Miu Funrinji to herself .

" I will deal with that later on " said Issei to Riser shooting a lighting ball at him . Riser countered the attack by blocking it but it gaved Issei time to grabb Miu and dissapear with her .

In the middle or the air Miu was surprised that she was flying . She was amazed and curious abou who is Hyoudou Issei .

At a near corner Issei comes down to the ground putting Miu down and looks around to see if Riser followed them .

Seeing nothing Issei calmed himself a little but now he had to explain everything to Miu .

 _ **" Okay now the hard part comes "**_ said Issei to himslef not knowing were to start .

" Miu listen i am not a human , i'm a hybrid creature " said Issei .

" Hybrid ? Hybrid of what ?" asked Miu .

" Part devil - part fallen angel " said Issei .

" What ? Is that even possible ?" asked Miu Furinji .

" It is ." said Issei starting to explain everything to Miu . Miu was surprised to hear what happened with Issei . She felt sorry the most to hear that he was all alone in the world with no family or friends .

Miu always thought she might the only one alone with not lnowing how it feels to hug youre mother and father . But she had her grandpa who raised her from a young age .

Issei on the other hand was always alone until she meet the girl that brought him back to life . Miu was wondering if she can do something to Issei .

Both there chat was cut short when another fireball almost hit them . Riser finally caught up with them .

" That was very rude for both of you to dissapear like that "said Riser to both Issei and Miu .

" And blasting fire at us is not ?" asked Issei .

" Well , all of this could have been avoided if you would have let my fallen angels to kill you " said Riser .

" Yeah right " said Issei .

" So how abou this time you let me kill you and that woman " said Riser .

" I have a better idea " said Issei dissapearing from Riser 's sight and next thing Issei did was to appear in front of Riser punching him real hard in the face that made him fall down on the ground .

" How dare you !" said Riser to Issei wipping the blood coming from his mouth .

" You dare punch me ? Who the fuck you think you are ?" asked Riser .

" Me ? Just a simple mere fomer human that will kick youre ass " said Issei . Miu was luaghing at the whole scene seeing Issei punching Riser straight in the face .

That does it " said Riser creating this time a flame sword in his hand starting to attack Issei with it. issei countered with his lighting sword .

This fight turned into a classic duel with sword , well sort of speaking since one was using a flame sword the other one was using a lighting sword .

The imense aura both Issei and Riser had made Miu for some reason very excited . She wanted to show off hoe strong ahe can also be , but was martial arts enough to fight alongside Issei against a full fledged royal devil .

 _ **With Akeno , Rayanare and Kalawarner ...**_

In the middle of the room a red circle appeared . Akeno was ready to fight who ever was about to come out from the red portal.

Raynare tried to warn Akeno , but she didn't listen . So now she and her sister Kalawarner had no other choise then to fight the queen of there former master .

From the red portal appeared none other then Yubelluna and she didn't looked impressed at the female hybrid fallen devil angel .

Seeing both Raynare and Kalawarner made Yubelluna really happy knowing she will kill the two traitors for joining forces with Riser 's enemies .

" You two have some guts to join forces with Riser 's enemies " said Yubelluna .

 _ **" Riser ? As in the Phenex household ? This is not good i need to inform Rias about this . Man she is gonna be real pissed hearing that the one behind all the attacks was Riser Phenex who is supposed to be Rias 's fiance "**_ said Akeno to herself .

" Master ... i mean Riser Phenex would have never released my sister " said Raynare .

" Yes we would have released her , after all the Phenex enemies are no more " said Yubelluna .

" Lies " said Raynare charging at Yubelluna with her lighting spear to finsih her off .

" Foolish creature " said Yubelluna realeasing her aura showing how strong Yubelluna is .

Raynare was stopped from her attack the powerfull aura that was coming from Yubelluna . She and her sister was not able to get up from the floor , except for Akeno who was strong enough to stand on her feet against Yubelluna .

" Ohh , so you can stand up even after my aura was released . Maybe the Gremory Peerage is not all that weak " said Yubelluna to Akeno .

" Youre right about that " said Akeno changing her school uniform into her kimono outfit ready to fight Yubelluna .

" I just hope youre ready for a world of pain " said Akeno to Yubelluna .

" Bring it " said Yubelluna .

 _ **Back with Issei and Miu ...**_

Issei was holding pretty good against Riser . Maybe it was beginner 's luck , but so far it was working .

" Maybe i underestimated you a little , youre putting up a decent fight . Howerer youl need a couple of hundred years tonreach my power " said Riser to Issei .

 _ **" Is everyone in the underworld a cocky bastard ? Or he is the only one there ?!"**_ said Issei to himself .

" Come on Issei you can do it " said Miu cheering for Issei . After a lot of thinkingbMiu came to the conclusion that martial arts is not enough to defeat supernatural beings . She hated to admit , but the only thing she could do right now is cheer for Issei .

" " That woman sure is very lively .I think il make her my wife , even if i already plan to marry with Rias Gremory the master of youre master " said Riser .

" What ? And you dare calling yourself a man ? . Wait youre not a man youre just a big idiot who is a afraid of me that he had to send assasins after me , until he realized very late that if you wanna do something you have to do it own youre own " said Issei really upset for what kinda enemy he was facing .

After another sword strike , Riser spoke again :

" I do what i want . Youre poor creature dont know how lucky i was born , unlike you who is always alone " said Riser .

" Maybe i was not lucky like you . But i would rather be poor then to be a scared little brat who gets upset when things do go as he wanted " said Issei.

" You should watch out kid . You dont know that everythong is legal in a fight , well in my case of course " said Riser .

Suddenly Issei hears a scream and turns around seeing Miu surrounded by many devil maids , probably Riser 's servants .

" Dont drag her into this you coward " said Issei fighting a nerve on Riser being called coward. Angered Riser 's attack becamed much vicious then before hitting Issei i a few places on his burning his body a little with his fire sword .

 _ **" YOU DARE CALL ME A COWARD ? YOU THINK YOUL GET AWAY WITH IT ? I WAS PLANNING TO MAKE THAT WOMAN MINE BUT NOW I HAVE A BETTER IDEA , KILL THE BITCH "**_ yelled Riser at his devil maids .

" Yes master " said all the devil maids at the same time .

 _ **" NOOOO MIU - SAN "**_ yelled Issei .

 _ **To be continued ...**_

* * *

 _ **And there you have it part two of Hybrid DXD . So far many things have happend , but there are still more to come in the future chapters of this story . Plus the third part will be the conclusion between Issei and Riser and what will happen with Akeno , Raynare and Kalawarner against Yubelluna .**_


	7. Face to Face ! Issei meets Riser Part 3

_**And we are finally back once again with the final part of Hybird DXD with Issei meetting Riser . Thank you for reading so far every other chapter and with that being said let us begin . See ya all next time and until then be safe everyone . Be safe and Peace . Bye .**_

* * *

 _ **C**_ _ **hapter 7 : Face to Face ! Issei meets Riser Part 3**_

 _ **Kuoh Academy ...**_

Rias was gettting ready to go home , when Kiba comes from behind and starts to speak :

" President , may i have a word with you " ? asks Kiba .

"Sure " said Rias .

" Well i was wondering if what Akeno did so far was the right decision to bring Issei in this world of ours"said Kiba .

" Kiba no matter what everyone says i will support Akeno in her decision turning Issei into a hybrid . I would have ressurected him also and be a part of my Peerage "said Rias.

"Well even if you say that , the underworld will punish her for doing something without speaking with you in the first place"said Kiba .

" I know that very well , but for the moment we should wait and see what will happen from now on , then will do something about it "said Rias .

 _ **" I hope youre right President , but for some reason i have a really bad feeling about this**_ _ **"**_ said Kiba to himself .

 _ **With Issei and Miu ...**_

Issei was looking shocked to see that his new friend Miu Furinji laying down on the ground with her eyes open . Issei knew that Miu died when she received a very powerfull fireball attack from Riser Phenex .

 _ **" No this cant be , i was not able to protect her . All because i was weak . Why ? Why does fate is playing a twisted game on me ? First i died , but i was given a second chance to at life becoming the first every hybrid fallen angel devil . I should have not been born in this world , maybe then things might have turned out different** **"**_ said Issei to himself .

 _ **" Do you want to avenge her ?"**_ asks a mysterious voice inside Issei's head .

 _ **" What ?**_ _ **"**_ asks Issei finding himself back in that dark place of his head .

" Dont tell me you already forgot about me "said the mysterious voice appearing in front of Issei i t was the lightning l creature Issei enocuntered last time .

"You again ? Why cant you just leave me alone ? " asks Issei .

" Because we have deal . Remember ? You said i can control you body in exchange for using my powers"said the lightning creature . Issei remember then his promise he made with this creature , but because all the problems he had so far he forgot to tell Akeno - senpai about this .

" Let me ask you one thing "said Issei .

" Yes ?" asks the lightning creature .

" Can you have the power to save Miu - san ?" asks Issei .

" I do but youl have to pay a much bigger price for me to save her " said the lightning creature .

" Il pay it , i dont care what price you ask for just tell me what is it " said Issei .

" Are you sure ? There is no turning back after you agree" said the lightning creature .

" I said i dont care , my life is nothing . All i want is to see everyone safe and sound" said Issei with a serious look on his face .

" Very well , the price to save that girls is turning her also into a hybrid fallen devil angel " said the lightning creature .

" What ? But how ?" asks Issei .

" By giving up youre evil piece to her. But if youl give it to her you will die in her place . Yes youre master never told you that when you take out an evil piece from youre body you will die " said the lightning creature . Issei then has a flashback when Raynare tired to kill him in the classroom and Akeno - senpai said that he was brought back using an evil piece .

" Is there no other way around ?" asks Issei .

" No , there is not . That is how devils create other devils , by putting inside human bodies these evil pieces and swear loyalty to the master that brought them back to life" said the lightning creature . Suddenly the dark place inside Issei's head dissapears and Issei is able to see Riser grabbing Miu and getting ready to rip her head off .

" Do it " said Issei .

" Very well " said the lightning creature . The evil piece inside Issei's starts to glow much powerfull .

" Time to finish you off " said Riser getting ready to deliver the final blow , when suddenly strong wind was being felt by Riser and looking back at Issei he noticed a very red glowing aura around his body .

The sky was turning red also and the ground was starting to shake powerfull . Riser releases Miu and looks interested at the current situaition he was in .

" So you dont give up , do you ?" asks Riser but his face turns from a confident one into a scared face when he sees Issei's eyes turning red . His personal maids were blown away by Issei 's power .

" What the hell are you ?" asks Riser .

" Me ? Youre worst nightmare "said the lightning creature controling Issei with a sadistic smile on his face . Just then Issei dissapears and the next thing Riser saw was his arm ripped apart from his body .

 _ **" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** **"**_ yells Riser feeling the pain of his arm being ripped from him .

" You bastard , dont play with me . I am alot more stronger then a weak creature like yourself "said Riser to Issei .

" Is that so ?"asks the lightning creature.

 _ **" This cant be happening to me . How did he started to get more stronger and why is his aura different , he was not like this a couple of minutes ago . Wait maybe that is not him at all** **"**_ said Riser to himself .

" So you finally noticed , good cause now i will show you what happens when you act all mighty "saidthe lightning creature .

" Who are you ? Youre not Hyoudou Issei " said Riser thoring with his other hand another fireball .

" There is no point in asking me that . Because you wont be able to walk alive from this place " said the lightning creature .

" Reveal yourself demon , since i know youre not Issei Hyoudou " said Riser going up in the air with his flame wings .

" Aww dont tell me youre damm scared "said the lightning creature . Riser was suprised to see the so called Issei Hyoudou straight in hi face thew middle of the air . Just when he was about to deliver another attack hi Riser 's other arm was ripped off.

Then a strong punch said Riser back to ground making a giant hole from the impact . Riser was starting to cough blood from his mouth . This atatck almost killed him , but he was also tough even if this time he was hit much worse then before .

 _ **" That last punch was indeed strong . But where is that power coming from ?"** _asks Riser to himself .

" Riser are you having problems ?" asks a voice behind him . It was none other then Ophis the leader of the Chaos Brigade .

" You ? What the hell do you want know ? " Riser looking really pissed off .

"Nothing just checking to see how youre doing . And from the looks of it i say you might end up being killed by that boy"said Ophis .

" If you think you can do a better job , then be my guest "said Riser to Ophis .

" I could , but my only task is to observe today"said Ophis to Riser .

Up in the air the lightning creature noticed Ophis and was starting to laugh histerical that Riser and Ophis noticed and even the real Issei inside his head was wonderinng why is this creature laughing at .

" What are you laughing at ? Finish him "said Issei .

" Sorry , i just cant believe who appeared on the battlefield "said the lightining creature stopping his laugh .

" You know that little girl ?" asks Issei .

" Little girl ? Ha dont be fooled by her appearence she is one of the most dangerous creatures the underworld has ever seen . The leader of the most powerful organization none other then the Chaos Brigade "said the lightning creature .

" What ? Who are the Chaos Brigade ?" asks Issei .

" Dont worry kid youl find out soon enough , but now i got bored so i am gonna switch places with you "said the lightning creature returning Issei back to control his body .

" His aura has returned to normal "said Ophis .

" Great , then i can finish him off "said Riser getting back on his feet again .

" No you will leave right now "said Ophis .

" Excuse me ? Dont be a fool , i can finish him off now " said Riser .

" And how do you plan on doing that , with both youre arms ripped off from youre body . Hearing this Riser remembers that his arms are ripped off and cant do a thing to Issei in this state Riser was .

" Very well , Hyoudou Issei . I will let you enjoy this little victory of yours , but i swear on the entire Phenex household that next time when we shall meet i will defeat you said Riser dissapearing in a red crimmson circle alongside with Ophis . Issei wanted to celebrate his win but , he had other things he has to do and that is to save Miu Furinji .

" Time to save you Miu - san" said Issei .

The lightning creature started to control Issei again and his body started to glow again , and in the next couple of second a red piece of chess appeared in the air from Issei 's body .

 _ **" Akeno - senpai , thank you for letting me live a little more . I wish i could repay you back somehow , you have been the only person who wanted to be my friend and for the first time in my life i never been this happy , someone really cared for me . Thank you again from saving me and goobye "**_ said Issei to himelf with tears in his eyes that were closing and falls dowen on the ground with the chess piece going inside Miu 's body .

 ** _Meanwhille ..._**

The duel with Akeno and Yubelluna was still going onw ith both ladies knowing that they are equally matched in power . Suddenly a weird feeling struck Akeno 's body .

 _ **"What was that feeling ?"**_ asks Akeno to herself .

Yubelluna saw that his oponent was being distracted and used this chance to deliver another blow hitting Akeno and falling down on the ground .

" Foolish woman , getting distracted in the middle of the battle " said Yubelluna getting ready to deliver the final attack but was stopped when Riser appears in front of her .

Yubelluna was shocked to see her master in front of her , but she was even more shocked when Riser appeard with no arms on his body . Seeing this horrible image of her master Yubelluna starts to speak with him :

" Riser -sama what happend to you ? " asks Yubelluna with tears in her eyes .

" This ? Just the price i paid for fighting that hybrid kid " said Riser .

" You need medical treatment . Fear not i will grab thoose two traitor fallen angels and will go to treat you " said Yubelluna .

" Forget about them , there nothing but a bunch of good for nothing fallen angels . In my opinion that hybrid kid can keep them i dont care at the moment " said Riser to his Peerage Queen .

" Very well then Riser -sama " said Yubelluna leaving with her master leaving Akeno , Raynare and Kalawarner all alone . Finally Raynare and Kalawarner woke up and noticed the damage that was done .

They saw then Akeno getting back on her feet and feelt relieved to see her alive , but they didn't noticed Akeno 's sad expression . Akeno was looking like a girl who got dumped by her boyfriend .

 _ **"What was that feeling ? Huh ? Why am i crying**_ _ **?"**_ asks Akeno to herself suddenly having a image imsider head with of Issei 's face smilling at her .

" My little Kouhai , please tell youre safe and sound "said Akeno with tears in her eyes .


	8. The Aftermath

_**And we are finally back again with the eight chapter of Hybrid DXD . Thank you so much for taking interest on this fic and before i begin i wanna apologize again for making another short chapter , i wanted to write much more but i had some problems to take care of first with my job so this was the best i could do saddly , but i am gonna try my best next time to writte even much more than this . Anyway thank you again and will see each other next time until then The Storyteller993 wishes you all be safe and peace . Bye .**_

* * *

 **Chapter** _ **8 : The Aftermath**_

Riser returned back to the underworld in alot of pain losing both his arms . His peerage queen decided to take care of him , and ease the pain a little until a solution will appear giving Riser's arms back .

"Dammit , i cant believe that kid ripping off my arms like that"said Riser. But he at least learned something about his enemy , and next time he will know how the counter the enemy's attack .

 _ **At Kuoh ...**_

Rias send her peerage members to find Issei , when she heard from her queen that Issei might be in danger . After a couple of hours of search Kiba returned back informing everyone that he found Issei , Akeno was happy to her the news that her little kouhai has been found .

The scene changes to Issei who was still on the ground not moving a muscle . Next to him was Miu who finally opened her eyes and looks around and sees Issei laying down on the ground . Miu gets up and goes at Issei to make sure he is okay .

"Issei - kun are you okay" asks Miu .But Issei was not responding back at her , she speaks again and again to him still not receiving any response back .

Getting worries Miu takes Issei 'hand to see if he is responding by touching him . When she grabs Issei ' s hand Miu's face turns pale white not feeling any kinda puls from Issei .

"Issei - kun please respond to me , please" said Miu to him with a worried look on her face .

Still no response from Issei , Miu wonders what to do and she comes up with an idea . If she cant make Issei wake up , maybe someone else she knows might help . Lifting Issei from the ground and puts him on her back , Miu takes Issei to someone who can help her out .

"Issei - kun i dont know what happen when i was out out cold , i promise i am gonna help you" said Miu to Issei .

Meanwhille Rias and her peerage members finally reaches where Issei is , or thats what they though . When they looked around they couldnt spot Issei anywhere worrying everyone.

"Kiba are you really sure Issei was here when you found him?" asks Rias .

"I am Prez" said Kiba to Rias .

"Well for the moment we should split into two teams and try to find him , our chances might increase " said Rias to her peerage . Rias notices Akeno 's worried look on her face .

"Akeno dont worry will find him . But it would help us out much more if you bring thoose two fallen angel sister to look for him also" said Rias .

Akeno looking at Rias nodds that she understands and that Rias is right they will find Issei no matter what happens . The scene changes again and we see Miu in front of a giant wood door starting to speak .

"Hey Grandpa open the door , this is an emergency" said Miu .

The giant wood door opens and Miu enters inside , next to the giant wood door we see a plate with the name of the place Ryōzanpaku . Behind the giant wood doors we see an old japanesse house , it gaved you the feeling that you returned to the feudal era . Many will think this place is very oldschool but not Miu , this was her house she used to grow up with her grandpa and she would never trade this place even for an entire mountain of gold .

"There we go" said Miu placing Issei on her futon. Miu was rather surprised that Grandpa was not home , but Miu might have spoken to soon about that .

Behind her appeared another person . This person is a fairy tall and beautifull young woman with a slender framed yet remarkably curvaceous - figure and well - endowed breasts. She has long waist - lenght raven hair tied back in a ponytail , peach skin and light purple eyes with eyebrows that resemble lightning bolts . She wears a purple choker around her neck that contains numeros small pins. Her outfit is a pink kimono and long purple she wears bandages around her chest and a fundoshi .

She looks around Miu's age and when she gets closer this young woman Miu grabs the young woman's hand out of instinct with Miu starting to speak to the young woman .

"Ahh , Shigure are you the only one home at the moment?" asks Miu.

"Yes" said the young woman that goes by the name of Shigure .

"I should have known" said Miu a little dissapointed ,not like this was something new to her . Everytime she nedeed something important from her Grandpa , he was not home .

Suddenly Miu was feeeling llike someone was about to attack her . It turned out to be none other then Shigure who almost cuts Miu's head off with her giant sword if Miu didn't dodged that attack she received from Shigure she would have serious problems , Shigure didn't showed any remose at what she did .

"Shiugre why are you attacking me" asks Miu .

"Because i feel something is not right with you anymore Miu .I feel like youre no longer human" said Shigure to Miu. Miu wqs wondering what is Shigure talking about ,she could ask again but she doubted that Shigure will never answer at her question .

This has tunred out to be one wickee day for Miu , first she encounters Issei , then she gets attacked by supernatural creatues named devils and then whwn she goes back home only to find Shigure was attack her without a reason or did she has a reason for doing something like that . Someone nedeed aan explication especially Miu .


	9. Story of the Hyoudu Family : T-B Part 1

_**And we are back with chapter 9 Hybrid DXD ! . Now before we begin let me tell you all that this story will not be in cronological order . This chapter was supposed to show the fght between Miu and Shigure , but plans have changed so instead this will me a 5 parts exploring Issei's past then will return at Miu vs Shigure , and like i said last time this chapter will be a little longer , not much because its a first part . With that being said thank you for giving interest in this story so far , now let us begin the newest chapter . See ya all next time on chapter 10 .Be safe & Peace everyone . I'm out .**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9 : Story of the Hyoudou Family : Two Babies Part 1**_

"Big brother we have looked everywhere for Issei and none of us found him" said Rias with her peerage in the underworld at the Gremory Household . Yes they were in the underworld asking for help in finding Issei . Meanwhille Raynare and Kalawarner were still looking for Issei after Akeno told them , just in case Issei might be found or he will return on his own .

"Calm dow little sis , you might get a heart attack" said Ria's brother .

"I will calm down , when Issei will be found" said Rias .

"Is that so ?" asks Sirzech.

"Really , little sis from all the men you have fallen for that hybrid boy"said Sirzech to Rias .

"I have not fallen for him . Dont be aburd" said Rias .

"Rias , please be honest with yourself" said Akeno speaking also .

"Akeno , are you implying that i'm lying ?" asks Rias .

"Forgive me for what i am about to say , but i am gonna say yes . I seen you since Issei joined Kuoh but when you discovered that i also have feelings for him , as a good friend to me you hidden youre feelings so you wont get in my way" said Akeno .

"But ...that was the only thing Rias was able to say when Akeno stopped her putting her hand in Ria's face .

"Do you remember when Raynare tried to attack Issei again ?" asks Akeno .

"That time we saved Issei and you flirted with him. After that thing you did , can you still say you dont have also feelings for him ? . You also wanted to bring Issei back to life when Raynare killed him the first time, but i took action much faster then you and turned him into a hybrid instead of a devil like you wanted " said Akeno.

Kiba and Koneko were wondering if what Akeno told Rias was true . Did there President really wanted to turn Issei into a devil ? . Kiba and Koneko will ask Rias personally but only after Issei is found .

"See Rias ? I'm not the only one who believes you have feelings for that boy. But i am not surprised at all , since i know who the Hyoudou familly really is" said Sirzech surpeising everyone in the room .

"What do you mean by that big brother ? You know who are Issei's real parents ?" asks Rias , even Akeno wanted to hear that also .

"Well since i opened my big mouth , guess there is no need to hide the secret well listen carefully everyone what i am about to tell you will be yourw very own decision to believe me or not " said Ria's brother.

 _ **Flashback two**_ **hundred** _ **years ago ...**_

"Father are you sure i wont be a bother to you attending at this meeting ?" asks a much young Sirzech .

"I do , one day you will rule the underworld in my place so you need to know everything about the secrets of the underworld" said Sirzech's father none other then the great ruler of the underworld Zeoticus Gremory. Zeoticus Gremory looked like Sirzech with long crimson red hair except that he had also a e red beard .His outsit was a white costume that same outfit Sirzech was wearing at the moment .

"Well i dont know if i'm ready i'm just a mere general in youre army . Rias would have been a much suited choise" said Sirzech .

"She is much younger than you and she is not ready yet , plus she is busy creating her very own peerage , but you are ready and already own youre very own peerage" said Zeoticus .

"Dont worry my son the ministers wont bite you" sai Zeoticus to his son . After that both of them entered the meeting room and three long hours they have spoken about war strategies making Sirzech very bored .

"Now then is there anything else you want to discuss about ?" asked Zeoticus .

"I have something important to discuss" said one minister grabbing Zeoticus attention , whille Sirzech wanted only this meeting to end so that he can go back go back home .

Zeoticus was in his office working on some paper work when he hears his son's voice at the door .

Zeoticus Gremory was in his office working on some paper works when he hears his son 's voice at the door .

"You can always come to my office , my son" said Zeoticus to Sirzech .

"Very well you may speak" said Zeoticus Gremory .

"Well this is a rumor a heard from the generals about it so i'm not sure if its true or not" said the devil minister .

"A rumor ? What kinda rumor ?" asked Sirzech feeling a little interested .

"In the last battle one of our soldiers discovered something very interesting on the battlefield" said the devil minister .

"So what was it ?" asked Sirzech , even his father wanted to know also .

"The soldier discovered the corpse of a dead devil woman holding in her arms two baby boys sleeping together" said the devil minister grabbing everyone's attention .

"So what probably another victim of the war" said Sirzech getting bored again .

"Well at first the soldier believed that also until he discovered two symbols on there bodies" said the minister .

"What kinda symbols?"asked Zeoticus .

"The symbols on there bodies are the symbols or the White Dragon Emperor and the Red Dragon Emperor" said the devil minister .

"Thats absurd . Dont expect me to believe that one soldier discovered two baby boys whomight become the White and Red Dragon Emperors from the legends" said Sirzech really pissed off .

"I told you all that this will be youre decison if youl believe me or not " said the devil minister .

"Forget it i'm out of here . Stupid old man two baby boys the future red and white Dragon Emperors i will believe only what my eyes will see" said Sirzech leaving the meeting room .

"I apologize for my son being rude to you , he is still young" said Zeoticus Gremory .

"No need to apologisemy lord . In fact he reminds me of how you used to be , when you were at that age" said the devil minister to Zeoticus .

 _ **Later that day ...**_

Sirzech was back home resting in his room when he heard someone knocking at his door . Sirzech hopped it was not his father to scold him for speaking like that at the meeting .

"Come in" said Sirzech . The door opens and to Sirzech's luck it wasnt his father it was a maid with silver hair , it was Grayfia Lucifuge Sirzech's fiance .

"Is there something wrong Grayfia ?"asks Sirzech .

"Nothing wrong my dear . I just wanted to tell you that everyone has started to spread rumors on how rude you were at youre father's meeting"said Grayfia .

"They can say anything they want . I dont give a damm care , and believe me you would have reactd the same if you heard what i heard" said Sirzech .

"Yeah i heard about the two baby boys that have the symbol of the white and red dragon emperor on there bodies" said Grayfia .

"Look all i'm gonna say only this , try to not let you emotions get you . Who knows maybe its true" said Grayfia kissing Sirzech's cheek and makes her way out of his room .

Sirzech was starting to wonder , maybe Grayfia is right he should not have acted that way over a rumor . That is when Sirzech decided to got to his father's office to apologise to him .

"Hold it for a second big brother"said Rias interrupting Sirzech's story.

"This happend two hundred years ago right ?" asks Rias .

"Yes" said Sirzech .

"That cant be true , because Issei used to be a normal human being"said Rias .

"Dont worry i'l get to that point also , so may i continue ?" asks Sirzech .

"Please" said Rias .

Zeoticus was in his office working on some paper work , when he hears Sirzech 's voice at the door and tell him he can come inside .

"You know , you can always come in my office without even asking son" said Zeoticus .

"Yeah , well i'm here to apologise for speaking like that at the meeting" said Sirzech .

"Look you dont need to apologise to me , i know that some stuff are hard to believe" said Zeoticus .

"So about those two babies , s it really true ?"asks Sirzech .

"Yes its true i just received a letter saying that what the minister said was one hundred percent sure"said Zeoticus to Sirzech .

"So were are they now ?" asks Sirzech .

"At the nursery . Youre mother is there also seeing those two , made her nostalgic remembeting how you and Rias used to be" said Zeoticus .

Sirzech was on his way to see the two babies he heard so much about it , when he noticed his littlw sister Rias coming home looking depressed .

"Rias is something the matter ?"asks Sirzech .

"Not really big brother , just dissapointed that i havent found my first peerage member" said Rias .

"Hey dont be so harsh on yourself , youl find someone i swear" said Sirzech trying to cheer Rias .

"You think so ?" asks Rias .

"I do , because youre a Gremory" said Sirzech .

"Thank you big brother" said Rias giving Sirzech a hug in return for making her feel better . Sirzech was glad to see Rias happy , he wanted to tell his little sister if she wanted to assist him at the nursery . But he knew Rias was to young to ubderstand so when the time will come , he will definetly tell her.

Finally Sirzech reached the nursery and saw his mother . He goes next to her and starts to speak :

"I heard youre here mother" said Sirzech .

"Youre father told you right ?" ask Sirzech 's mother .

"Yes" said Sirzech .

"So were are these two babies i heard so much about.?" asks Sirzech .

"There" said Sirzech's mother .

Sirzech saw in two little babies in a baby bed sleeping with no worry at all .Sirzech was amazed to see how small they were , his mother noticed and started to speak :

"They are small right ?" asks Venelana Gremory ,Sirzech's mother .

"They sure are" said Sirzech .

" You and Rias used to be like that also long ago , and now you my son are all grown up" said Sirzech' s mother .

"Are you sad mother ?" asks Sirzech .

"A little but very proud . Just promise me one thing son" said Venelana .

"What is it ?" asks Sirzech .

"Take care of youre sister . She is young but when she will grown she will definetly be at that age when she will be interested in boys , make sure she will choose someone great that will make her like the most happiest woman in the world" said Sirzech's mother .

"Dont worry i'l make sure she will pick someone really great" said Sirzech .

Suddenly both Sirzech and her mother heard one of the babies starting to cry . It was the one with brown hair , the other one with white hair was sleeping deep . Sirzech's mother pick the brown haired baby boy and tries to calm him down .

"Shhhhhh there , there no need to cry little one" said Venelana to the baby boy . Sirzech was impressed , he hoped that one day he will see his future wife Grayfia holding there baby like that . Sirzech was looking at his mother trying to calm down the baby boy the he didn' t noticed that someone was watching them .

 _ **To be continued ...**_


	10. Story of the Hyoudu Family : Issei Pt 2

_**And we are finally back once again with chapter 10 of Hybrid DXD ! .**_

 _ **First sorry for a late Happy Halloween everyone and now before we begin let me tell you sorry for not posting in a whille on this fic i forgott to tell you all last time that i will take a break but now we are back and i wanna thank you all for waiting , last time i told you all that i will writte much more but saddly i cant writte much more on this chapter also i will try on the next to writte alot much more like in the last two chapters so far . For thoose who like my story thanks for the support everyone i appreacite it .**_

 _ **I know i'm not that much of great writter, cause i know there are far more better writters then me , but i try the best i can to make my stories interesting . It's hard sometimes but i will keep writting because thats what i like to create fics for people to enjoy them good or not everyone writtes how they want .**_

 ** _Sometimes some say to stop writting cause youre awfull but its my decision not someone else's decision to stop or not from doing what i like . So for all who dont like my work if you dont like it then dont read it, read something else from someone much better then me . Thank you everyone for youre time listening me and let us begin . Please leave a review and a follow up if you want of course._**

 _ **Be safe & peace everyone . I'm out and see ya all soon everyone . One more thing this chapter will also have an OC character that will be someone made from a series you all know very well and has many fans . Enjoy and see ya soon .**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10 : Story of the Hyoudou Family : Issei Part 2**_

"Is something wrong son ?" asks his mother seeing his son looking weird .

"No everything is okay sorry mom" said Sirzech leaving his mother alone . But his mother knew him very well when his son was lying but the little baby who was in Venelana's arms was making such a big noise that she let her son to deal with his problems for the moment .

"There , there little one . Come lets give you something to eat for you and youre brother" said Venelana. Sirzech was walking down the streets of the underworld. Suddenly Sirzech stops and turns around and starts to speak .

"Show yourself , now"said Sirzech with a serious look . From the next corner a figure appears from the shadows looking also serious to Sirzerch, the man was wearing a closed scientist lab coat and black boots .

"Dont look at me like that , you dont scare me at all" said the lab scientist. Sirzech feelt an evil aura from the man in front of him , but if he was supposed to rule one day the underworld Sirzech wasnt allowed to show that even he can get scared .

"What do you want ?" asks Sirzech.

"I want the two babies"said the lab scientist devil .

"So thats why i feelt a weird evil aura when i was speaking with mother ? Just so you can ask me to hand over the two babies ? Why ?"asks Sirzech.

"That dosent concern you just hand them over"said the lab scientist devil .

"Make me"said Sirzech showing his aura to the enemy in front of him.

 _ **Meanwhille with Venelana ...**_

Venelana Gremory was feeding the two babies but one of them was still making a racket . It was the baby with the brown hair . Venelana was smillling and after a hard work finally the baby stopped crying .

"You really like to have all the attention dont you ? Crying all that loud" said Venelana .

"Why cant you be like youre brother ? Ohh yeah you dont have a name dont you ? Hmmm lets see how about Issei and youre baby brother should be named hmmm ... Vali" said Venelana with a smile on her face catching the attention of little baby Issei .

* * *

 _ **Back with Sirzech and the mysterious enemy ...**_

"Get out of my face now if you still want to leave this place on youre two legs"said Sirzech.

"Ohhhh ... scary" said the lab scientist.

"Let me ask you just one thing . Why you want them ?" asks Sirzech .

"Well since you really want to know then let me tell you this . Those two babies will change the world and if that will ever happen nobody will be safe anymore"said Sirzech.

"What are you talking about ?" asks Sirzech.

"Youl find out if youl keep those two , so thats why i will ask again hand them over" said the lab scientist devil .

"Will this change affect even the underworld ?"asks Sirzech .

"Yes" said the lab scientist.

"Then if that will happen i will take full responsability , so beat it" said Sirzech.

"Fine , then if you wanna play that way. Dont tell me if i warned you"said the lab scientist devil leaving Sirzech alone.

Sirzech decided to go and see his mother again . After a short whille Sirzech found his mother back home with the two babies in her hands. Suddenly Sirzech feelt a very powerfull scary aura surrounding the living room .

Looking around Sirzech was not able to spot the powerfull aura came from until ... he noticed one of the two babies releasing the mysterious powerfull aura . Next thing he knew , Sirzech finds himself in dark place with the brown hair baby had the most scary aura that almost made Sirzech back off .

"Are you okay son ? You look like seen a ghost"said his mother getting his attention .

" No everything is okay"said Sirzech.

"Ohh i found two perfect names for these two . This one is Issei and this one is Vali" said a Venelana .

"That so ?"asks Sirzech.

"Are you sure youre feeling well youre sweating alot" said Venelana .

"Yeah , everything is okay"said Sirzech leaving the room. But the imense feeling from little baby Issei was still scarying Sirzech. _**" What was that weird powerfull feeling ?** **"**_ asks Sirzech inside his mind .

Little baby Issei looks at Sirzech and hops up from Venelana arms and goes after Sirzech . Sirzech was washing his face until he feelt his legs being pulled and noticed little baby Issei.

Sirzech grabs the baby and looks at little Issei with interest and starts speaking :

"How can a little fellow like you change the world ?" asks Sirzech . The baby was smilling at him , making Sirzech forgett the weird feeling he feelt earlier.

"No matter what happens i swear nothing bad will happen with you and youre baby brother" said Sirzech with a smile on his face. Venelana heard everything behind the door and was happy to hear her son starting to act like a grown up .Venelana was about to leave when she sees her husband none other then Zeoticus in front of her looking happy.

"You seem in a good mood" said Zeoticus .

"Of course i am , my son is growing up acting like the great future ruler of the underworld we hope he will become " said Venelana . Zeoticus was happy to hear that from his wife but his happy face changed to a serious one and speaks again :

"You feelt also the two babies powers didn't you especially the one you named Issei " said Zeoticus towards his wife.

"Of course , but i think our son will be able to handle this problem all by himself" said Venelana.

"Are you sure he is up to the task ?" asks Zeoticus .

"Of course he will , he is youre son so have a little faith in him" said Venelana to her husband.

"Very well , but if things get to complicated i will step in in his place" said Zeoticus.

"You worry way to much my dear" said Venelana .

"I hope youre right , i'm just worried that he might have made contact with the enemy" said Zeoticus to his wife .

"Worry more about making youre daughter the next great ruler of the underworld" said Venelana.

"I know that , you dont have to remind me almost every single t8me " said Zeoticus leaving his wife alone.

 _ **Meanwhille...**_

The lab scientist was at local bar drinking when a devil man in a black suit appears behind him . Everyone inside the bar left so the two devil people could speak alone .

"I take it you cam to ask if i got the two babies"said the lab scientist devil .

"Actually i came to tell you that there has been a change of plans" said the devil man in black suit .

"Is that so ?"asks the devil lab scientist .

"Yes" said the devil man in black suit putting a picture on the table . The picture showed a woman with a red hair ponytail in a beautifull red dress.

"Who is this woman ?" asks the devil lab scientist .

"Elena Rokujou she is the principal of a place named Tenbi Academy. Its a special highschool place with students having special abilities, my master is interested in this woman and her power" said the devil man in black suit .

"Is she that powerfull ?" asks the devil lab scientist.

"She is , her power rivals a powerfull full fledged devil . If we can have her under our control then even the power of those two babies wont rivals us" said the devil man in black suit .

"Very well , leave this to me" said the devil lab scientist.

"You better not dissapoint me , if youre gonna dissapoint me then youre as good as dead" said the devil man in black suit .

"Is that a threat ?" ask the devil lab scientist.

"You better believe it" said the devil man in black suit .

"Okay , okay just tell me her nickname and i will see if she stand up to me as a challenge"ask the devil lab scientist .

"Fine she is nicknamed "The undefeated Beast" said the devil man in black suit .

"Ohh yeah ?. Will see about that"said the devil lab scientist.

"Just dont fail us , and about the two babies i'm gonna deal with the Gremory household for standing in our way" said the devil man in black suit .

"Ohh ... you will take on all by yourself the entire Gremory household ?" asks the devil lab scientist .

"Wanna try me out . There is a reason why i am nicknamed Alfred Reaper of the Underworld" said the devil man in black suit that calls himself Alfred .

"And what about you think you can take on the undefeated beast , Kyou the Destroyer" said Alfred to the devil scientist going by the name of Kyou .

"Like taking candy from a baby, and i will enjoy every minute of it" said Kyou to Alfred .

"Good" said Alfred .

 _ **To be continued ...**_


	11. Story of the Hyoudu Family : Vali Pt 3

_**And we are finally back once again with chapter 11 of Hybrid DXD ! .Okay before i start i wanna apologize for taking so long to post the newest chapter . And since my computer has problems lately with loading the internet i cant post all the writting i had planned for this chapter so this is not wven a halft of how much i wanted to writte . Also in these times with this virus spreading like crazy keeps me busy with work and when i finaly have some free time i can post a new chapter on my story even with my internet being weak .But i hope youl understand me and i wish you all to be carefulll with this virus and with that being said e**_ _ **njoy and see ya all next time .Peace . Again im really , really sorry .**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11 : Story of the Hyoudou Family : Vali Part 3**_

 _ **Tenbi Academy ...**_

Everything looked like a normal day for the students of Tenbi Academy . The head principal Elena Rokujou in heard long red dress was in her office speaking with one of the teachers when ...

 _ **"BOOOM"**_ an explosion took place at the front gate with some of the students being hurt pretty bad. The Tenbi Academy staff appears at the front door with Elena in front. In front of her it was none other the Kyou the Destroyer.

"Are you Elena Rokujou head principal of Tenbi Academy?"asks Kyou the Destroyer .

"When you wanna ask for someone else's name shouldnt you introduce yourself first?"asks Elena.

"Kyou. Kyou the Destroyer at youre service my lady" said Kyou.

"And what kinda bussiness you have with me?"asks Elena.

"My boss requested me to capture you. Youre power is nedeed for my master''s plan"said Kyou.

Elena was studying from head to toe the enemy that was in front of her . She could sense the amount of power Kyou was showing but Elena wasnt scared at all.

"Kidnnaping me is no way to ask a lady out"said Elena.

"Joke all you want , all i care is to fufill my mission"said Kyou charging at Elena with all his might only to get a shocking surprise. Elena used her left punch and kicks Kyou 10 metters away.

Kyou was in pain wondering if this is how pain feels like. He was never at least once hurt but he liked this new sensation .

"That was a good punch. No wonder youre nicknamed the undefeated beast but that wont stop me at all" said Kyou.

 _ **Meanwhille at the Gremory Household...**_

Little baby Vali's aura appeared surprising the entire household. Sirzech feelt this aura and wonders if aomething was up .

In the meantime Kyou and Elena were fighting to the bitter end with neither one of them loooking tired at all . Kyou was enjoying this fight just like Elena .

"Youre one tough cookie"said Kyou .

"Flattering wont get you anything from me"said Elena. _ **"Looks like play time is over i'm gonna start fighting more serious"**_ said Elena to herself. Suddenly Elena feelt her power increasing much more , she didnt understood why . She was gonna start showing off how dangerous she can really be yet for some reason she feelt like much morw power then before .

In her face appeared a baby figure only she was able to see it was little baby Vali with looking at her .

 _ **"Okay this is new. Seeing a baby in front of my face means that i'm finally losing my mind"**_ said Elena . Whille Elena was dealing with Kyou , Alfred The Reaper was attacking the Gremory household .

Sirzech didnt undestood what was going on anymore . Why is everyone today tring to fight his family.

After a long and harsh battle Sirzech was able to defeat Kyou eith some little assitance from his fatger.

"Answer me. Why are you attacking my home?"asks Sirzech.

"You should know better then anyone why"said Alfred.

"The two babies" said Sirzech.

"Bingo. They are gonna change the entire world an its our duty to gain there powers" said Alfred.

"And you think i'm just gonna let you take them?" asked Sirzech.

"You should if you dont want youre most closest friend to die at the hands of one of my powerfull allies"said Alfred openibg a portal revealing Kyou fighting Elena. Sirzech knew Elena very well. Before he meet Grafiya , Sirzech was dating Elena but they broke up a long time ago remaining good friends .

"It's youre choise help her or fight me" said Alfred.

"Hmmph" said Sirzech smirking at Alfred.

"Youre a fool if you think youre pal can beat up that woman"said Sirzech.

"Ohh ... and why is that?"asked Alfred .

"That woman is total humanoid dissaster. Even i wasnt able to beat her even once. And if i wasnt what makes you think youre friend can" said Sirzech.

Alfred was sure that Sirzech was just bluffing but when he lookef again he saw that Elena was beating up pretty badly Kyou. Even if she is nivknamed the undefeated beast even she must get tired at one point but she didnt she looked like didnt broke a sweat at all.

Thats when Alfread noticed behind Sirzerch one of the babies aura increasing more and more untul with no other choise Alfred retreated .

Kyou was still fighting and was getting really tired whille Elena looked like she can still fight alot more.

Kyou had to retreat he cant afford to lose , he just cant but before he left he spoken again :

"Dont think i'm running away . Will finish this another time and i will be the one victorious"said Kyou dissapearing .

"Will see about that"said Elena with the baby disapearing from her face . Everyone from Tenbi was was clapping there hands proud that Elena defeated and protected the school until the next attack.

"Something is really off today" said Elena .

"You dont say" said a voice behind her revealing to be Sirzech .

"My , my this day keeps getting better and better by the minut" said Elena happy seeing Sirzech in such a long time . We see Sirzech sitting in Elena's office telling everything that has happened so far .

Elena was starting to understand why her power increased mymuch more then before it was because of the of one of the two babies .

"Looks like the underworld is trying a new way to destroy Heaven and the world" said Elena .

"Indeed and i'm ashamed to admit that" said Sirzech .

"Well if you want i can offer my support" said Elena .

"Thank you . But i dont know if i should involve you any further in this matter" said Sirzech only to be punched by Elena falling down on the ground floor.

"Dont you dare treat me like a dansel in distress nedding you to save me. i can take care of myself even without the Gremory household. I founded this school just to prove that i'm no weakling i'm a warrior who will fight to the bitter end if i have to got it?" asked Elena.

"Understood, but man that punch really hurt" said Sirzech.

"Its gonna hurt even more when that creep will return to challenge me again . And if he think he gonna gget me then he really dosent know what he will get himself into" said Elena.

Sirzech got up and was about to leave when Elena grabs him by the neck and starts speaking again:

"And just where do you think youre going?" asked Elena.

"Home" said Sirzech .

"No way i hell i'm letting you off the hook that easily. We barely see each other like before and you cant stay to have a drink with me?"asked Elena .

"I see you still havent given up on drinking" said Sirzech.

"If that will ever happen then i wont really have a reason to live anymore"said Elena.

"Hah, you never changed a bit"said Sirzech with a smile on gis face followed by Elna with a big smile on her face unlike Sirzech .

 _ **To be continued ...**_


End file.
